Media Luna
by Sophia Audet
Summary: Tras la inesperada muerte de Charlie Swan, en apacible pueblo de Forks se especula la condición de los Cullen en cuanto a su "ausencia" durante el funeral de jefe de la policía. Muchos rumores cuentan a versión descabellada de los hechos...y no saben cuanto podían acertar a la verdad. Viejos y nuevos enemigos atacan, amenazando con enterrar su "Vivieron felices por siempre".
1. ¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?

**Media Luna**

* * *

_Hola, primeriza aquí presente._

_Esta es una de la primeras historias que me animé a escribir. Me pareció apropiado empezar con esta, ya que el mundo que Steph creó fue el primero en invadir mi imaginación y al termino de la saga mi mente no dejó de imaginarse las escenas del después de: Vivieron felices por siempre._

_A pesar de que esta saga ha sido tan criticada, la pareja Renesme/Jacob me fascina en tanto como funcionan juntos, y como se desenvuelven con tanta facilidad en mis historias. _

_Estaré subiendo capítulos el día 16 de cada mes (si es que no tengo algún inconveniente, desde luego; si lo hay, les ruego que no me dejen de leer, esto se va a poner bueno). Tal vez empiece un poco soso, pero solo es el principio y vuelvo a recalcar que soy nueva por aquí: prometo suspenso y acción en los siguientes capítulos._

_Sin más que decir, los dejo por el momento._

_***Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojala fueran de mi autoría :( pero no. ¿Saben?, ¡Sería rica! xD ok, no), son una creación de la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer. (Gracias Steph)_

* * *

**_A mi guardian, gracias por enseñarme que la importancia de la caída, esta en la forma en que te levantas._**

* * *

**¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?**

_If I could just see you _

_Everything will be alright _

_If I'd see you _

_The storminess will turn to light_

_Storm, Lifehouse_

_Forks. Condado de Washington. _

La inmortalidad para los vampiros alojados a las afueras del condado de Forks—un pueblo anormalmente lluvioso y triste—tendría que ser siempre igual como la habían manejado a lo largo de su trayectoria figurando como humanos normales en la sociedad actual; pero nada volvió a ser como ellos creían desde que Isabella Swan cayó rendida ante un maquina perfecta de destrucción y belleza sin igual. El clan Cullen tendría enfrentar varias batallas en contra de sus iguales lejanos y con los que no lo era tanto también. Al final, la familia Cullen obtuvo de nuevo la paz que reinaba su hogar y por la que todos trabajan sin duda, con un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Y vivieron felices para siempre sellaría sin estragos su historia de romance y lucha contra lo desconocido. La lluvia torrencial que azotaba los bosques mohosos del pueblo, no significaba nada más que otro día común en Forks; a excepción de una cosa: _Para siempre_ no pareciere ser tan largo como se esperase.

Renesme Cullen se alisaba el vestido negro sobre las mayas oscuras con su notable nerviosismo en las palmas de las manos que le hacían temblar por completo, aunque ella no siéntese el frío viento. Se miró en el espejo vislumbrando una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos achocolatados decorados con medias lunas purpura bajo sus ojos, característica inigualable de los inmortales que tenía como familia, pero su caso al ser diferente (o llámese una hibrida de vampiro y humano) hacia preguntarse a Nessie desde cuando el cansancio y la tristeza se había vuelto tan notorio en su rostro de marfil. Dejando caer las manos a los costados de su delgada figura mientras el calor del agua caliente caía del grifo abierto del baño, haciendo que se empañase el vidrio reflejante, Renesme recordaba todo aquellos momentos felices que pasó junto a su recién fallecido abuelo. Charlie Swan había sido un hombre que demostró darlo todo con tal de que su única hija se quedase a su lado hasta el final de la línea de vida, misma que llegó a una edad avanzada descomponiendo como era de esperarse, los avejentados órganos humanos que poco a poco llegaban a su fin. El jefe de la policía murió de un ataque al corazón una soleada tarde en su casa a lado de su fiel compañera de vida, Sue Clearwater.

"_Y vivieron felices para siempre_" no incluía las vidas mortales, frágiles como el cristal.

La mansión Cullen adoptó a más visitantes de los esperados, en su mayoría, gente de la tribu quileute, amigos metamorfos de Charlie, más los ya conocidos miembros de la familia Cullen. Los enemigos por naturaleza se juntaban por un solo fin: Darle el último adiós a un hombre extraordinario.

Renesme andaba con paso lento—nada habitual en ella—zigzagueando entre los troncos rugosos lleno de bichos raros, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cristalinos que le empañaban la visión. Comenzó su debate interno resguardando las lágrimas llenas de dolor por la perdida, para el momento de estar sola. Su madre, Bella, y su padre Edward, estarían ya en el recibidor de la mansión con la gente arremolinándose confundida, en la instancia. Bella estaría en consuelo de sus familias adoptivas. El avance quejumbroso de Renesme hacía que todo se viera lento, y que el silencio rotundo en el bosque fuera incrementándose hasta que una rama crujió bajo el peso de un cuerpo. La chica pelirroja alzó su cabeza al tiempo que las manos propias, destinadas estas a limpiarse unas lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse de sus ojos. El aroma a pino y caoba se hacía más intenso al igual que los latidos acelerados de la chica al tiempo que una extraña mezcla de dolor, cansancio y alegría en el pecho de la muchacha, se asentaron cuando le tuvo enfrente. Jacob Black seguía siendo el mismo chico con sonrisa reluciente y músculos maduros de piel cobriza de siempre. Solo que esta vez no había ni una pisca de sonrisa en su rostro. En sus oscuros ojos se reflejaba el dolor de ella, el de ambos. Renesme correría a los brazos de él en otra situación, sintiendo una protección peculiar al tacto de Jacob. Esta vez fue él quien se acercó con zancadas largas hasta donde ella se hallaba frágil y cansada indiscutiblemente, empotrada entre la tierra y el musgo. Los brazos que la rodeaban con su cálido portador, bastaron para que la chica rompiera a llorar sin control alguno, incumpliendo su promesa de ser fuerte. Jacob cepilló los rizos ondulados de la pelirroja cobriza transmitiéndole sin palabras, cuanto sentía la huida de Charlie entre los vivos. Nessie escondió la cara de vergüenza y pesar en pecho de la camisa del chico lobo. Con la mandíbula apretada, resistiendo hasta lo ultimó, Jacob soltó una débil lágrima sintiéndose cada vez más débil viendo como lo que más quería que fuera feliz, se destrozaba frente suyo.

—Lo siento—murmuró Nessi llevando sus dedos a limpiarse la nariz por donde escurrían lagrimas escandalosas—Es que simplemente no puedo…-su voz se quebró sollozando entre hipos descontrolados. Jacob le veía desquebrajarse sintiendo crecer su impotencia por no hacer nada por ella, nada que aliviase un poco la quemazón de su alma.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo—le dijo Jacob—Alguna día tenía que pasar—paseó las manos con suaves movimientos sobre la piel del rostro de ella, limpiando a su paso los rastros de su llanto.

—No quiero decirle adiós—dijo la chica mirando con ojos cristalinos a Jacob, mordiéndose el labio de igual forma para contener los sollozos.

—No vas a decirle adiós—musitó el chico para ella, con voz queda—él sigue viviendo aquí—rosó con su dedo la parte izquierda de su pecho, apuntando su corazón. Renesme suspiró hondo volviendo a llorar una última vez en los brazos de Jacob dejando a este preguntándose: ¿Cómo una chica rodeada de amor, podía soportar la más minúscula perdida del mismo?.

Los faros rojos traseros de un coche en medio de la noche, fue lo último que Bella vio antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Edward en busca de consuelo, ya que las lágrimas no iban a venir por más que las llamara. Edward—que siempre fue un hombre de excelentes modales—se descontroló al ver a su mujer perderse en sus pensamientos sufriendo la pérdida de su padre. Alejó a todo aquel de ella, la misma que había entrado en un estado "zombie", parecido a lo que ocurrió cuando él se alejó. Si bien los vampiros no dormían, Bella se encontraba anestesiada de momento. Sabía que no saldría fácilmente, y al mismo tiempo estaba igual de consiente que teniendo una familia enorme que le apoyaba, se animó a seguir adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esto pasaría algún día, era inevitable, pero nadie te prepara para enfrentar la muerte del ser que te dio la vida. Y por si fuera poco, para ellos, los problemas seguían y tendrían que actuar rápido. Tras la muerte del jefe Swan, toda la estación de policía puso en marcha los preparativos para el funeral sin antes avisar a los familiares. Al momento que Sue junto con Renesme se presentaron acompañadas de Sam y Jacob Black a sus flancos como únicos familiares del fallecido, los rumores sobre el abandono de la hija del jefe de la policía hacia el mismo, no se hicieron esperar. Bella no soportó la idea de _abandono_ que le adjudicaron en Forks, sintiendo que eso mismo había hecho al tomar la decisión de empezar una vida totalmente distinta a la que tenía con su adorado padre. El protocolo de los Cullen—para cuidar el secreto sobre lo que eran en realidad—impedía presentarse quince años después de abandonar supuestamente Forks, con los rostros sin rastros de la edad transcurrida. Nunca hubo tal abandono, Charlie siempre tuvo a su familia reunida.

El coraje la cegó, haciéndola actuar con imprudencia.

La tarde después de la muerte de Charlie, Bella corrió con fuerza de vampiro hasta el cementerio en los límites de Washington. Al llegar, se sentó junto a la tumba del hombre mirando sin mirar la transcripción de la lápida: "Charlie Swan, un hombre valiente y bondadoso. Más allá de la muerte vivirá", fue en ese momento en que la realidad sobre la muerte de su padre, le golpeó Bella en el subconsciente, queriendo que lagrimas humanas se llevaran toda la pena que sentía por no poder verlo una vez más, y decirle cuanto le quería, cuanto siempre lo quiso haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvó de sus decisiones.

—Te extraño, papá—murmuró al viento mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, sintiéndose desquebrajarse internamente.

— ¿Bella?—llamó una voz de mujer. Bella vislumbró a la figura perfectamente a través de la débil luz de los faros sobre la calle alrededor del cementerio. El cabello corto y rizado de su antigua amiga Jessica Stanley se movía con el viento.

— ¿Bella, eres tú?

Jessica entornó los ojos rodeados de pequeñas arrugas de la edad, en las manos llevaba un ramo de peonias blancas. Al avanzar un paso, Isabella salió disparada fuera del lugar con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Tiempo después, los rumores por parte de Jessica no se hicieron esperar, recorriendo cada rincón del grisáceo y verdoso Forks. Edward confirmó lo que todos habían estado esperando como consecuencia: Levantaron sospechas nada aduladoras. Unos en el pueblo se creyeron que el Doctor Carslie era una clase de loco científico que jugaba con los niños que adoptaba, para hacerlos seres de gran belleza, como estatuas para su diversión. Unos otros se acercaban más a la verdad, creyendo que los Cullen habían encontrado una fuente de eterna juventud, lo cual en cierto punto, era verdad, pero lo que no estaban consientes aquellos, era el insoportable dolor que tenían que pasar para llegar a ser bellos y jóvenes para siempre. Lo siguiente que se tenía por hacer, era abandonar Forks, luego vivir en cualquier otro lugar empezando una nueva vida. Esto era simple práctica para los miembros originales de la familia, pero para Bella, sería la primera vez, siendo una primicia poco aduladora esta ocasión, dejando atrás su casa, su vida humana y ahora a su padre.

—El tiempo te ayudara a sanar las heridas—le dijo Carslie con su tono tintineante distinguido por su matiz protector—tenemos mucho tiempo—añadió con una pequeña media sonrisa alentadora. Bella seguía bajo la lluvia calurosa en brazos de Edward a las afueras de la casa Cullen, mientras él le recordaba cómo había llegado a sentirse tan cansada sintiendo deseos de dormir por solo una vez, pero solo eran deseos. Renesme no tardó en llegar colgada del brazo de Jacob, quien una hora atrás no paró de consolar a Nessi hasta que ella estuvo entera de nuevo y pudo darle frente a sus padres.

–Mamá—murmuró Nessie desenredando su brazo del de él chico aproximándose luego hasta donde su madre. Bella abrazó a su hija con una mueca dibujada en el rostro, signo de su desdicha momentánea. El hombre de cabello cobrizo se acercó a su mujer y a su hija sobreponiendo los brazos sobre ambas, dejando un poco de lado la presencia de Jacob. Después de un rato de total silencio, asintiendo hacia sus padres en disculpa por llegar tarde—lo cual ellos entendieron a la perfección por lo que estaba la chica pasando—Renesme volvió a lado de Jacob enredando sus gruesos dedos con los finos propios mirándose sin parpadear. Edward iba disminuyendo cada vez su aversión para con el lobo, pero había algo más allá de los simples celos que le ponía los sentidos de punta: la seguridad de Renesme. Si bien era sabido que la tribu quileute era protectora de los mortales, también era bien conocido el temperamento desenfrenado al que se enfrentaba cualquiera a lado de un cambiante de forma lobuna, era incierto y eso le preocupaba a Edward.

–Tenemos que hablar, Nessie—declaró Edward pasando un brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Bella. Renesme miró a su madre con preocupación—Tu madre está bien—informó Edward leyendo los pensamientos de su hija—Esto es algo diferente—Nessie miró a Jacob y al instante el chico comprendió, que por más apegado que estuviese a Renesme, esta vez no podía escuchar lo que sus padres estaban por decir.

—Gracias Jacob—exclamó débilmente Bella cuando el chico pegó la vuelta sin antes asentir, perdiéndose en el bosque. La muchacha de ojos cafés como los de su madre cuando humana, se acercó con su andar grácil detrás de sus padres hasta la mansión donde ya la esperaban los demás dentro.

—Renesme—celebró Rosalie con sus mechones rubios perfectamente ondulados brincando mientras caminaba con su porte delicado hacia su sobrina y le dio un sincero abrazo—Ugh, hueles a perro—susurró tan bajo como pudo al oído de Renesme. Rápidamente, la chica se quitó el abrigo recibiendo a la siguiente persona, una fémina pequeña y alegre que veía a la chica con una débil sonrisa esbozada en su redondo rostro.

—Nessie—Alice abrazó a la chica por lo que pareció mucho tiempo para Emmet, quien quitó en medio a su hermana adoptiva y abrazó fugazmente a su sobrina. Esme llegó desde las escaleras con Carslie pisándole los talones, primero se detuvieron a abrazar a los padres de la chica, y al rato, a la misma Nessie.

—Lo siento mucho mi cielo, se cuanto lo querías—Renesme abrazó a Esme más fuerte que a cualquiera sintiendo un alivio inigualable, llenándose de la vibra positiva y dulce de la vampira. Carslie fue el segundo después de su esposa, sonriendo apenas mientras agarraba y soltaba, dejando en ese simple abrazo, su apoyo incondicional. El ambiente se tornó denso cuando al final Jasper dio unas palabras de aliento a Renesme, sin gestos afectuosos, pero así era el tío Jasper, y Nessie le sonrío agradecida por su esfuerzo.

—Ha llegado el momento de hablar—comenzó el doctor Cullen señalando con la mano el pasillo que daba al comedor, donde se hacían los debates de la familia. El doctor Carslie encabezó en todo momento la ida a la improvisada sala de juntas que sin saber Isabella o Renesme, que fue ahí mismo donde se decidió el destino que Bella figuraría en la vida con los inmortales, pudiéndose decir que fue el lugar donde todo comenzó.

—Siéntate cariño—Esme ofreció una silla Bella que se veía un tanto ausente, pero debido a sus sentidos agudos, no se perdía del todo. Edward se posicionó a lado de su esposa, quedando a la cabeza con Carslie poniendo las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla de su hijo. Esme se sentó a lado de Renesme quien tenía frente a Rosalie y a Emmet. En contraposición a Edward, quedaba Alice y Jasper.

—Sabemos el motivo por el que estamos aquí—afirmó la cabeza de la reunión—a excepción de una personita—Edward miró a su hija destallando el dorado de sus ojos—Lo que más temíamos ha comenzado a extenderse—guardó silencio como querido que sopesaran sus palabras—Las sospechas de lo que _somos_ corren rápido por todo Forks, y unas cuantas teorías no se alejan tanto de la realidad—constató Edward mirando en todo momento a Nessie, leyendo con precisión el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de ella y de toda la familia.

—La situación no es alarmante—intervino el doctor Cullen—pero puede llegar a convertirse en una leyenda que no convendría para nosotros y nuestro estilo de vida—miró a la vez a todos en el cubículo deteniéndose en la cabecita de cabellos azabaches.

—Pronto vendrán en busca de pruebas para constatar la historia que han formado—afirmó Alice mirando la mesa sin ningún interés, perdida en su visión—Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Nessie dio un respingo al sopesar la palabra _irnos_ y a qué hacía referencia con exactamente _irnos_. Edward leyó el nombre que tanto había escuchado en la voz de la cabeza de su hija: Jacob. Bella se percató de inmediato en el cambio que había sufrido momentáneamente su esposo, viéndolo visiblemente tenso aferrándose a los bordes de la silla y astillando bajo su toque.

_Edward_, le llamó mentalmente haciendo que su poder de escudo bajara y leyera sus pensamientos como distractor, para que dejara los de Nessie.

La cabeza del grupo desvió la mirada hacia su esposa, así como Carslie hizo con Esme y el resto de los hombres prosiguió con su pareja, lanzándose miradas significativas que solo entendían los que mantenían un vínculo tan grande como ellos, excepto Nessie, que en ese momento se sentía cada vez más pequeña en su asiento, preocupándose no por irse a vivir a otro lado, tendría que adaptarse a esa idea tarde o temprano, pero dejar atrás a alguien quien ella consideraba que la amaba de igual forma que ella a él, la lleno de dudas.

—Nos iremos en unos días—anunció el doctor Carslie a todo los presentes aun reunidos en el comedor—Alisten todo para viajar a Brasil.

* * *

**Jacob & Renesme**

_Love is our resistance_

_They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down_

_And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_

_Resistance, Muse_

Estaba hecho.

El clan Cullen se iría de Forks, al igual que Nessie. No pudo alejarse a más de unos metros de la casa de los Cullen moviéndose alrededor para dispersar el aroma a lobo y no sospechasen los de adentro de la casa. Jacob oyó con claridad la discusión que mantenía la familia sobre la disputa que causó revuelo en todo Forks: los Cullen eran seres místicos. La manada de los quileute estaba consciente de lo mejor era que los vampiros se fueran sin dejar rastros de su paso por ahí, con eso las posibilidades de ataques contra los humanos que supieran el secreto, serian nulas y nada atrayentes para quizá los Vulturi, quienes tenían en la mira a la Clan de por sí. No había nada por hacer, la decisión estaba más que tomada: ya estaba designada. Había dejado de dar vuelta alrededor de la mansión parándose en seco al escuchar de boca del doctor Cullen la noticia y luego sin vacilar, hecho a correr hacia el único lugar donde él y Nessie podrían estar solos para hablar, una última vez.

La familia se había dispersado en grupos de pares a excepción del trio Cullen Swan mismos que se dirigían a unos cuantos metros de la mansión, a su respectivo lugar. Naturalmente, el paso constante sin acelerar que mantenían los tres vampiros era debido al desgaste mental de hace ya varias semanas. La casa en medio de nada seguía teniendo ese toque de calidez embriagadora que no se había desgastado con los años gracias a Esme y Alice, quienes siempre contribuían con pequeños arreglos que el hogar necesitara.

—Iré a dormir—anunció Renesme en voz baja luego de entrar en la casa.

—Buenas noches—respondieron sus padres a la par al tiempo que la chica se dirigía su recamara con los parpados cayéndosele de cansancio y un tanto de tristeza. Su habitación había cambiado no mucho, sustituyendo la cuan por la cama, los juegos por pilares de libros acomodados en el librero empotrado a la pared y un violín se arrinconaba en una esquina junto a las partituras de una nana para tocar en piano. Nessie necesitaba muy pocas cosas para vivir plena, y dentro de esas pocas cosas necesidades estaba el vínculo afectivo con su abuelo Charlie, que en ese momento dolía de veras y que se incrustaría erróneamente en el pecho de la chica con la distancia al igual que el otro vínculo con el que estaba liada más allá de la razón, que dolía con la misma intensidad.

Como habiendo sido llamado, unos golpes a su ventana bastaron para que Renesme retirara el seguro que la sellaba y dejara entrar una figura corpulenta de piel cobriza.

Se miraron un momento sin decir nada que el silencio con carga magnética en el aire no dijera. La chica pelirroja se arrojó a los brazos de él apretándolo contra sí con los propios cuando él la aceptó con más apego que antes.

—No voy a irme—le dijo a Jacob inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para verle mejor—Me quedare en la reserva, contigo—Jacob apretó la mandíbula mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Tu familia te necesita, Bella te necesita—puntualizó el chico lobo en tono bajo cepillando las ondas largas del cabello de Nessie con una mano y con la otra alzó su barbilla evitando que evadiera su mirada severa. No podría hacerla decidir entre él y su familia, su deseo egoísta era aplastado por el anheló de verla irremediablemente feliz de nuevo. Renesme negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá va estar bien—susurró un poco vacilante—Esta su primera vez, solo eso.

—Al igual que la tuya—contradijo Jacob desviando el punto—Es por eso mismo que es mejor ir con ella, con tu familia—ella seguía negando suavemente alborotando su cabello—Nessie, no puedes quedarte aquí cuando ellos más te necesitan—le murmuró señalando con la barbilla la puerta como ahí mismo estuviera Edward con Bella a su lado debajo del dintel. Ella no dejó de sacudir sus mechones con los ojos cristalizados.

—Yo te necesito—dijo con un poco de culpa, a sabiendas de que sonaba más como un capricho—Si tú vinieras conmigo, tal vez Sam…podría encargarse…

—Mi lugar es aquí, Ness—le interrumpió un poco seco en su tono, pero sabía que era necesario—Este es mi lugar—dijo en un suspiro, agachando la mirada con expresión derrotada.

—Jake—imploró murmurando mientras oía a lo lejos pasos quedos que le apresuraron a seguir con su movimiento, pidiendo entrar en razón a Jacob. Posó su mano cálida sobre el pómulo arriba de la mejilla del chico, mostrándole con su don, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que le hicieron feliz, pasando todos a lado del chico presente—No quiero perder esto también—Renesme habló en susurros viendo directo a los ojos negros, sintiendo cerca el peso de la presencia en la puerta de la entrada de la habitación al igual que calor abrasador en su pecho debido a Jake. El lobo de apariencia joven no se inmutó del todo intuyendo la presencia espiando en sus pensamientos.

—Obtendrás nuevos momentos—se obligó a decir cerrando los parpados.

—Quiero muchos más contigo, Mi Jacob—su voz sonó urgente en el murmuró apenas audible.

De pronto, alguien se aclaró la garganta. Nessie no escuchó el momento en que la puerta fue abierta y el hombre de presencia gélida entró a su recamara.

–Edward—saludó Jacob muy serio viendo a padre de Nessie adentrarse casi acercándose hasta donde ellos. La chica giró sobre sus talones mirando a su mayor a los ojos de color dorado que se veían como oro fundido en ese momento, al tiempo que el chico lobo la rodeaba con sus brazos de forma protectora por detrás.

—Jacob—respondió Edward cordial como siempre, asintiendo hacia el nombrado. Después de un rato de silencio incomodó, prosiguió luego mirando a Nessie: —Así que, ¿no te gusta Brasil después de todo?

Renesme entre abrió los labios por la sorpresa.

Su padre le sonrió amable, descolocándola por el hecho que su tono fuera más aterciopelado de lo que esperaba. Sin temor entonces, colocó sus manos encima de las ajenas que le rodeaban la cintura.

—No me disgusta Rio—aclaró la pelirroja con su voz sonando como mil campanas repiqueteando entonadas—Pero no quiero ir tampoco.

Edward los miró ambos con algo en su mirada que Jacob no supo interpretar.

—Jacob—le dijo el pelirrojo al moreno con amabilidad—¿Puedes dejarnos solos?

Jacob miró a Renesme y luego a Edward de vuelta vacilando hasta que la pelirroja aflojó su agarre de entre los dedos del lobo.

—Por favor, Jake—le animó la chica sin mucha convicción que supo disfrazar para el moreno.

El metámorfo no dijo nada, se limitó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás con las articulaciones tensas y sin dejar ni un minuto la mirada del padre de Nessie, salió por la ventana con rápidez.

Por su parte, Nessie estaba retorciéndose el dobladillo de su ropa para dormir en espera de la inminente platica-sermón que se avecinaba. Mordiéndose el labio lastimosamente, alzó la barbilla armándose de un careciente coraje para enfrentarse con la mirada de color caramelo con ojeras violetas en crescendo por la piel pálida de Edward.

Su padre sonrió tenuemente.

—Has crecido—murmuró un poco más para sí mismo, derribando su expresión serena por unos segundos y volviéndose notablemente cansado.

—Papá—comenzó Renesme—Sé que estas abrumado por todo esto, tal vez deberíamos hablar en otro momento.

El pelirrojo clavó sus ojazos en los chocolate de su hija. En ese momento, supo que lo que su padre tenía que decir le costaba el mayor de los esfuerzos verbalizarlo, sin embargo, el dolor disfrazado de convicción conmovió a Nessie hasta la medula de los huesos, y no hubo vuelta atrás.

—Ningún momento es el adecuado—hizo una pausa dando un paso fuera de la habitación—Cuando te das cuenta que tu pequeña tiene elegir su camino, sola.

La pelirroja entre abrió la boca de nuevo. No podía acreditar los que sus oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Acaso su padre estaba insinuando que era elección de ella quedarse en Forks o ir a Brasil?, ¿Su padre?, ¿El mismo que le enseño a bajo ninguna circunstancia separarse de la familia?. Boqueó estupefacta hasta que halló por lo que pareció una eternidad, su voz.

—¿Elegir?—soltó incrédula.

Edward admiró el gesto de su hija, mordiéndose el labio ante la espera de una respuesta. Igual a su madre.

—Cuando crecemos, nos volvemos libres—suspiró y luego prosiguió—Y con esta libertad llegan las responsabilidades. Nuestras elecciones se vuelven peligrosas, hasta cierto punto. No estoy diciendo que debes vivir con miedo toda tu vida, sino más bien, ser precavida.

Hizo otra pausa, mirando el suelo.

—Y solo puedes ser precavida si no te arriesgas—alzó la mirada, chocando el dorado con el café claro—Debes aprender de tus errores, a salir adelante, valerte por ti sola, Nessie…Yo…Tu madre y yo aprendimos esto después de un viaje a Volterra, donde tomamos decisiones equivocadas.

Su mirada se había perdido en un punto inexistente detrás de Renesme. Luego volvió a Nessie, buscando su mirada hasta que conectaron.

—No puedes enfrentarte a la guerra sino has batallado antes, pequeña. ¿Lo entiendes?

Nessie, aun nerviosa, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió apenas.

—¿Quiere decir que me mandaras al ejercito?—intentó bromear, sintiendo que podía hacerlo cuando el ambiente ya no se sentía tenso y asfixiante. Después de todo, estaba experimentado respirar con otro aire. El de la libertad.

Una comisura de la boca del pelirrojo se alzó.

—He pensado en eso seriamente—apuntó con un dedo la ventana.—Al chico no le caería mal un plan estricto de autocontrol.

—Papá…

—Es solo una opinión—se apresuró a decir—Tengo que admitir que Jacob se comporta mejor cuando está contigo.

Las pálidas mejillas de Nessie de encendieron de un rojo cereza.

—Mi Jacob es bueno—le defendió la pelirroja-castaña con ímpetu forzado que le arrancó una sonrisa juguetona a su padre.

—Lo creo—le confesó con soltura—He visto cómo te mira, Ness—dijo con algo de incomodidad—Me recuerda…viejos tiempos.

—Lo creo—le devolvió Nessie, volviendo a jugar con el dobladillo de su pantalón—Entonces… ¿Me darás alternativas?

Él asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Justamente—su padre le lanzó una mirada prologada—Por que _confío_ en ti.

Nessie bajo la cabeza apenas, mirando ente sus pestañas a Edward.

La pelirroja iba a decir algo cuando su padre se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la recamara, solo que las palabras salieron sin que las pudiera retener.

—Te quiero mucho, papá.

El de ojos dorados sintió una candidez expandiéndose por su pecho que le obligó a girarse y sonreír genuinamente.

—Más que a mi propia vida—respondió—es cuanto yo te amo, mi pequeña.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera reprimir el impulso, colisionaron en un abrazo; dejando pensando a Renesme que a muy pesar del dolor que no quería desanclarse de su corazón, un rayito de esperanza crecía en su estómago, amenazando con abrirle paso a un deje de felicidad.


	2. Una semana en el infierno

**_Hola, de nuevo._**

_Bueno, primero que nada debo aclarar que mis publicaciones mensuales "sí serán mensuales", pero como en el capítulo anterior no pude mencionar muy bien porqué es que Edward decide cederle cierta libertad su amada y única hija adorada con tanta facilidad, me tomé la libertad de subir estos dos documentos tan repentinamente consecutivos._

_Vuelvo a repetir que quizá este fic parezca soso y sin forma alguna, pero en esta cabeza tan obstinada que solo podría ser mía, la historia esta tornándose interesante y hasta cierto grado sorprendente. Espero que durante el viaje ustedes también aprecien ese yo-que-sé-que-sé-yo que me motivo a no dejar desaparecer en mi imaginación la tórrida relación entre Jake y Nessie._

_Sin más por el momento, les dejo leer._

_PD: Sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar y no dejar inconclusa la relación de este par (mi autoestima igual lo agradece pero ese no es el punto). Les agradecería que la finalizar no me dejen en el olvido._

_***Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en el que se basa la historia, no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Stephenie Meyer ;)_

* * *

**Una semana en el infierno**

**Primera Parte**

* * *

**Alice **

**Aunque no quieras ver**

_Take this broken wings_

_And learn to fly…_

_Blackbird, The Beatles_

Su mundo cambió en cuanto Jasper apareció en su vida.

Antes, todo eran sombras.

Apenas y podía vislumbrar entre sus recuerdos como humana, pero bastaba un solo día de remembranza de aquellos días oscuros para agradecer tener muy mala memoria.

Y todo era gracias al día de su transformación.

Las paredes del hospital psiquiátrico eran de un verde deslavado, que junto a las lámparas amarillentas y los camastros con sabanas desgastadas, daban el toque exacto a un ambiente deprimente y melancólico.

Eso sin contar los sedantes.

Alice siempre se encontraba atada de manos y pies con ataduras de cuero, postrada en una posición lamentable sobre la cama haciendo que su menudo y pequeño cuerpo se viera aún más minúsculo y frágil. El tubo por el cual se le suministraba un calmante con potencia basta para dormir a un caballo, la hacía dormir por horas, dejándola inconsciente más de la mitad de su adolescencia entre las espesas sombras de sus difusas visiones que le eran arrebatadas por los sedantes. Era un milagro que en esa condición, aun se acordara de como respirar. Sus redondos ojos negros en su afilado rostro miraban expectantes en los momentos de lucidez las apariciones frecuentes de un enfermero nuevo en su habitación. Luego de unos días, el enfermero la visitaba constantemente por las noches.

—_Hueles muy bien_—le susurraba el extraño al oído con su aliento gélido cerca del pómulo de su oreja. El cabello largo y rubio ajeno le caía a un lado del rostro mientras el hombre se dedicaba a olfatearla e intimidarla con su presencia estoica, con su fuerza de acero tomando sus muñecas delgadas y posicionándolas por encima de su rebelde cabellera azabache mientras los incisivos ajenos se clavaban levemente en la piel del cuello de Alice, succionando su vida por pausas.

Una noche el juego cambió. El hombre rubio platinado con sus ojos rojos combinando con una mueca que pretendía una sonrisa cruel, se acercó a una Alice lucida, completamente consiente. Fue entonces que ella supo que corría peligro, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Lo había visto.

—¿_Qué_ eres?—le inquirió la pelinegra con su voz ronca por el desuso de la misma.

El hombre se le acercó hasta rozar su nariz, con una velocidad sorprendente, sobre humana.

_—Estas_ _a punto de descubrirlo_—le susurró con tono que la dejo petrificada en su lugar. Su voz, la voz de él, era seductora, atrayente, pero tenía un filo de peligrosidad, como un cuchillo de plata.

Después de eso, todo fue rojo.

Alice recordaba con un escalofrío fantasma recorriéndole la espalda, el ardor que estalló en su cráneo a la primer mordida que recibió en su antebrazo. Recordó no haber gritado cuando el segundo mordisco atacó la parte baja de su clavícula, estaba demasiado débil para eso. Solo cerró los ojos, y sucumbió a la oleada de dolor que amenazaba su cuerpo como millones de agujas calientes sobre su piel lacerada, con la visión enrojecida detrás de sus parpados. De entre sus delirios, creyó oír la voz masculina de otro ser de igual belleza fría a la de su atacante.

—_¡Suéltala, James!_—le gruñó el hombre con vestimenta de conserje, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe a puño cerrado acertado en la mandíbula y seguido de otro en un costado. Nada de eso basto para derribar al hombre. El rubio recibió golpes más precisos, nada de fuerza bruta, parecía que el hombre predijera los puntos donde el rastreador dejaba sin proteger. Siendo así como el acosador de Alice fue derrotado, solo lo suficiente para que aquel hombre sin rostro tomará a la chica y huyera lejos del hospital.

—_Puedo darte otra oportunidad_—le había dicho el hombre bajo la lluvia, que ahora tomaba más forma en las imágenes de su cabeza—_Te mereces otra oportunidad._

La sangre corría borbotones por las heridas abiertas de Alice, mezclándose con las gotas de agua creando a consecuencia un charco escarlata debajo de ambos. La pelinegra estaba muriendo desangrada, cuando la mordida ponzoñosa le disparó un dosis de adrenalina que la hizo despertar de entre las sombras y verlo todo desde una visión rojiza.

Fue entonces cuando las visones volvieron, más nítidas, más largas, más _congruentes_. De las primeras imágenes, guardó en un lugar especial dentro de los recovecos de su mente, la imagen de un muchacho delgado, musculoso y belleza cruel como una estatua perfilada de mármol. El rubio llegaría a ella y entonces podría decir las más simples palabras que anhelaba con pronunciar, porque no solo significaba dejar de lado la soledad con la que vagaba, significaba también en comienzo de una nueva vida; todo eso con tan solo pronunciar: _Te he estado esperando_.

Ella había esperado _por fin_ vivir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Es por eso que, al ver una nueva visión dentro de su cabeza después de un largo periodo, la alerta de peligro se encendió en el centro de Alice. La imagen era corta, sin sentido, pero poco bastaba para que los bellos imaginarios de su piel blanca amenazaran con alzarse.

Sangre.

Sangre y caos.

De nuevo.

Todo aprecia apuntar a un enfrentamiento. ¿Pero de quiénes?, ¿Sería acaso que los Vulturi estuvieran maquilando un plan de venganza en contra de los Cullen?, ¿Había algún otro vengador que quisiera ver la muerte del clan?, ¿O era acaso que la visión no se refiriera a ellos, sino a los mortales?

Luego de la reunión con la familia, Alice se dispuso a subir a su habitación para concentrarse mejor en su don, carente de control por su parte por falta de desuso. Avecinar lo que cada miembro de la familia iba a vestir cada día de la semana, no era un entrenamiento certero. Eso le estaba afectando.

Con las manos sobre las rodillas cerca de su pecho, Alice le fruncía el ceño a su reflejo en el gran espejo con marco de plata mientras trataba sin éxito, de obtener más información sobre la visión.

—Menudo don—soltaba entre dientes, irritada y frustrada consigo misma. Frunciendo los labios en un puchero, trató de recordar su visión hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sus destellantes ojos dorados veían dentro de sus negro iris, como si dentro de estos se guardara el secreto que la acongojaba cuando de pronto, con un _flash_ que la hizo caer de bruces sobre su espalda, vio una imagen más del suceso que estaba por ocurrir.

—No…—exhaló con horror mientras se incorporaba de un salto, impulsada por la misma fuerza descomunal interna que tenía cada vampiro. Sin poder contenerlo, seguía mascullando—No, no, no.

—¿Alice?—la voz limpia y gruesa de Jasper le llamaba detrás de la puerta—¿Estas bien?

La pequeña duende dio un respingo, sin poder controlar el pánico que amenazaba con salir en un alarido. Se obligó a centrarse, a calmar sus nervios. Respiró profundamente (aunque no lo necesitaba), se estiró un poco y con paso decidido, camino hasta la puerta. Vaciló unos minúsculos segundos antes de girar en pomo con un solo movimiento.

—¡Jas!—soltó ella con exasperación—Iba a buscarte ahora mismo—atinó a decir mientras una sonrisa genuinamente falsa se dibujada en su rostro. Jasper hizo como que no lo notó—Es solo que…bueno, la muerte de Charlie me afecto más de lo que espere.

Ni siquiera tuvo que mentir en eso último, era verdad. Pero lo que también era verdad era la entereza que Alice mostraba ante las situaciones nostálgicas, por lo que Jasper tuvo sus dudas. Alice lo notó en su cara.

—¿Segura que estas bien?—le dijo el rubio, con un deje de temor en su pregunta.

Alice trató con todas sus ganas de poner su mejor cara.

—Estoy más que bien cuando estás conmigo—le susurró haciendo un mohín al tiempo que tomaba la mano del rubio con delicadeza—Es perfecto.

Sin soltar sus manos unidas, Jasper tiró con el brazo libre de la cintura de la pelinegra un poco, solo para acortar el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Parándose de puntitas, Alice se permitió olvidar por un momento los malos pensamientos que perturbaban su mente y se dejó besar por él lo suficiente como para aparentemente volver a sentir el calor de sus alientos mezclados y los choques eléctricos de piel contra piel como cuando eran humanos.

Aunque fuera solo una ilusión, una que se sentía muy real.

Edward estaba apoyado con el peso de sus brazos sobre sus piernas sobre el sillón de la sala. Giró la cabeza en sincronía mientras las pequeñas pisadas de Alice hacían eco en la estancia. La morena miró a su hermano igual que siempre: hermoso, pálido y joven. Absurdamente joven después de más de un siglo de vivir en el mundo. Y absurdamente entrometido con los pensamientos de los demás.

—Ambos sabemos lo que viste, Alice—dijo Edward, sin rodeos—Los Vulturi vienen hacia nosotros, de nuevo.

Alice acortó la distancia entre ambos, parando cuando solo le faltaban tres metros llegar al pelirrojo.

—No estés tan seguro—su voz adquirió un tono oscuro—Hay algo que no has visto.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es por eso que estas traduciendo las partituras de la Quinta Sinfonía de Mozart en tu cabeza mientras te hablo?

—Estoy tratando de hacerte esto lo más fácil posible—argumentó suspirando al final.

—Si es algo que tiene que ver con mi familia—le dijo—Quiero saberlo ahora, Alice.

La pelinegra apretó las manos a sus costados.

—Solo…no enloquezcas.

—Entonces enséñame la visión—pidió con amabilidad.

Alice lo miró a los ojos con miedo.

—Bien.

Sin más, dejó ir la melódica sinfonía de sus pensamientos, para rebuscar en las profundidades de su mente la imagen más espeluznante de sus sueños oscuros. Y ya era algo que decir. Liberó primero el escenario donde todo no era más que sangre, baños y baños de sangre que corrían por las calles de un lugar no identificado. Unos hombres y tal vez algunas mujeres con capas negras que les cubrían el cuerpo y el rostro, se deslizaban entre el fuego y el caos que era la cuidad, como si no les importara en los más mínimo lo que pasara a su alrededor…luego, en medio del fuego, la ceniza, la sangre y los extraños encapuchados, estaba una chica. Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba cubierto por icor escarlata, al igual que piel pálida de sus manos y su ropa hecha girones. Los brazos le temblaban visiblemente, y al ir alzando gradualmente la cabeza, la mirada parda de esos ojos era inconfundible, y la vez contradictoria. Renesme Cullen se alzaba como la _Princesa de los Caídos_ entre los escombros, con una mirada de determinación, no con la misma que con tan solo verla de reojo te sacaba una sonrisa amistosa, aquella era una mirada consumida por el odio, radiante e inquisitiva, sus brazos estirados hacia el cielo, como en una plegaría silenciosa, mechones de su cabello pegados a su frente dándole un aspecto más cruel, más _inhumano_, la hacían una imagen llena de perdida, de maldad consumida, de peligro.

Edward, impactado con las imágenes que corrían en su mente, dio varios tras pies, llevando una mano a la sien derecha.

—¿Qué fue eso?—inquirió con tono áspero el pelirrojo a la morena. Alice se quedó quieta e inmutable en su lugar.

—La otra parte de la visión—le respondió.—La parte que no tiene sentido alguno. Todos sabemos que Ness es incapaz de matar a una mosca…claro, sin contar los animales que caza pero sabes a lo que me refiero con esto.

—Mi Nessie…mi pequeña—murmuraba descolocado el castaño pelirrojo—No puede ser verdad, algo debe andar mal con tu visión, Alice.

La morena posó los brazos en jarras.

—Mis visones siempre son certeras Edward Anthony Cullen—le reiteró molesta, continuó sin antes suspirar y dejar caer al tiempo sus manos a los costados con actitud derrotada—Aunque duela admitirlo, nunca me equivoco, aun con las visiones más problemáticas.

El pelirrojo ya daba vueltas de un lado para otro cuando Alice tuvo una idea. Edward paró en seco, mirando directamente a los ojos miel de su hermana.

—No—le dijo rotundamente a la morena.

Alice hizo un puchero.

—Pero ni siquiera he dicho nada.

—Afortunadamente solo lo pensaste—le devolvió con tono suave, nada acorde a la situación—Esa idea es totalmente…

—¿Fabulosa y certeramente correcta?—probó a decir. Edward le puso mala cara—Escucha, Nessie es un persona muy madura para su edad, además de inteligente y virtuosa—suspiró tomando enseguida un falso aire—Ya es tiempo que la veas volar, está lista para salir del nido.

El pelirrojo dudó, no sabiendo que decir. Su hermana acortó la distancia, tomando por sorpresa la mano de Edward.

—Deja que explore el mundo, no la asfixies poniéndole límites.

—Solo quiero protegerla—murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

—Así como queríamos proteger a Bella, —contraatacó—la subestimamos. Míranos ahora, mírate ahora, eres feliz con la mujer que amas y eres un padre mimador y sobreprotector.—Alice hizo un pausa—No quiero imaginarme que la ciudad que vimos era Rio de Janeiro.

Sus pequeñas manos blancas envolvieron la larga mano de pianista de su hermano en una súplica silenciosa. Sus ojos no cortaron el contacto visual en ningún momento, haciendo sonreír a ambos por igual.

—Deja que elija su camino—lo persuadió con suavidad y tacto.

Un minuto después, _como no queriendo la cosa_, Edward asintió.

* * *

**Día uno**

**Renesme**

_The regular, she'd rearrange_

_The girl knew how to chop and change_

_Chop and change, The Black Keys_

**[Catorce días después]**

Los cambios son parte cumbre de la vida.

Nessie aún tenía que aprender algo sobre eso.

Desde el momento que ella había decidido quedarse a vivir en Forks, los ocho integrantes de la familia (incluidos sus padres), respetaron su decisión sin discusiones, a excepción de la Tía Rosalie, quien la había persuadido hasta el cansancio para viajar con ella y el Tío Emmet a Europa, a lo que Renesme tuvo que decir: Gracias, pero no. Todo, desde luego, en un tono amable y con palabras más cándidas. En ese aspecto se parecía a su padre.

Lo que la pelirroja nunca espero, fue las dificultades que incumben el vivir sola en una casa.

Lavar, ordenar, hacer de comer, fregar los trastos, volver a hacer de comer…apenas y le quedaba tiempo para practicar el piano. En fin. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si la hubiera dejado quedarse en La Reserva. Con Jacob. O en casa de los Clearwater. Ambas eran mejores opciones que vivir sola en la casa de su recién fallecido abuelo.

El día comenzaba apenas, con los rayos de luz matinal entrando por la que antes era la recamara de su madre cuando humana. La escena no había cambiado demasiado: seguía ahí la antiquísima mecedora de madera y las cortinas amarillentas que se lavaban con poca frecuencia, el estante por igual, esta vez con más libros de los que pudiera contar (ese gusto los había adquirido por sus padres desde pequeña), tenía una variedad de tomos y series de obras multivariados. Si quería un libro de cocina, seguro lo conseguía de su biblioteca privada. A lado, reposaba su computador portátil (un costoso y novedoso portátil) regalo de su padre, a la izquierda, un ropero nuevo que apenas y podía cerrarse debido a tanta ropa que su Tía Alice le había confeccionado, siguiendo la regla de "no ponerse el mismo atuendo más de dos veces", luego estaba su cama nueva con la ropa de cama violeta y la araña de cristal vintage que colgaba del techo, regalo de Rosalie. Corrección: la recamara si había cambio del todo, pero en esencia era la misma.

La ventana principal daba la vista al bosque de follaje verde y cielo raso que ahora se notaba gris. La vista perfecta, y seguía ahí después de tantos años. Nessie se acercó lo suficiente para vislumbrar un auto rojo aparcado a las afueras de su casa justamente a lado de su BMV negro. El auto de Jacob, era perfecto para pasar desapercibido por el pueblo; después de la muerte de Charlie, la pelirroja lo último que quería era atrapar las miradas de lastima de los pueblerinos. Todos en el pueblo, literalmente, sabían ya que la nieta del Jefe de policía Swan había decidido mudarse con su abuelo unas cuantas semanas antes de la muerte del mismo. Lo que muchos esperaban era conocer en persona a la hija de dos figuras tan nombradas al paso del tiempo dentro del pueblo lluvioso, y tal vez hacer preguntas acerca de los Cullen.

Renesme tenía un plan para acabar con los chismes que Jessica Stanley se encargó de correr por boca de los lobos, y no precisamente aquellos que vivían cerca de la Push, estos lobos estaban ansiosos por comerse vivo a cualquiera que no quisieran en su pueblo, alguien que fuera nuevo, un allegado e indiferente cordero. Alguien como ella.

Todo pintaba bien…desde luego…

Se preparó lo más rápido posible, escogiendo un simple tejano y una blusa berenjena de mangas largas que su madre le dio para recibir a Jacob que ya tocaba la puerta impaciente. Salió de su habitación como un bólido, con la rapidez que le confería ser mitad vampiro y antes del tercer toque abrió la puerta, abalanzándose encima del lobo como si su vida pendiera de ello.

—Si me recibes así cada mañana, te aseguro que vendré todos los días—le susurró Jacob al oído al tiempo que correspondía con delicadez el efusivo abrazo de la pelirroja. Renesme soltó una risa corta, causa de las cosquillas que le provocaba el aliento del metamorfo en el lóbulo de la oreja. Se separaron apenas solo para mirarse. Los ojos negros de Jacob estaban posados en los labios rosados de la pelirroja con deleite, pero cuando alzó la vista su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y se limitó solamente a besar la punta de su respingada nariz.

El primer beso de ese par tendría que esperar hasta que Nessie estuviera lista. Y la pelirroja era recatada en ese aspecto, como su padre y sus viejas costumbres.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras—le dijo de vuelta la pelirroja mientras jalaba a Jacob con las manos unidas de ambos hasta la cocina.—¿Qué es?—señaló la bolsa de papel que el lobo traía en su mano desocupada. Jacob sonrió con sus dientes filosos y perlados, haciendo que ella se derritiera un poco por dentro.

—Pescado frito, cortesía de Sue—Nessie arrugó su pequeña nariz, haciendo reir al moreno—Esta bien, si no quieres puedo ir a comprar otra cosa.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien, me gusta el pescado, es solo que llevó comiendo eso más de una semana—dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Jake y se dirigía a la alacena para sacar dos platos de porcelana blanca.—Extrañó salir a cazar—murmuró en un suspiro.

—Regla número uno—comenzó el lobo cruzándose de brazos, tratando de imitar la voz firme y suave de Edward—Prohibido salir a cazar.

Nessie se giró, enfrentado divertida a un Jacob que trataba de ser serio y bromista a la vez.

—Regla numero dos—disparó la pelirroja, atinando al timbre exacto de su padre—Llamadas a la familia cada noche.

Jacob se estremeció bruscamente.

—Uf, no hagas eso, sonaste igual que él—dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto—No podré mirarte sin ver la cara de Edward.

—¡Tu empezaste!—la acusó la castaña.

—Claro, ahora échame a mí la culpa, ¡Tu seguiste el juego!—le dijo tratando de tomar una postura imponente. Nessie guardó silencio, viendo directamente a los ojos del lobo cruzándose con una mirada joven y audaz, nada que ver con el físico musculoso y torneado de Jacob. Dentro, el metamorfo seguía siendo un chico adolecente.

—Bien, tu ganas—dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento sin cortar el contacto visual—Aunque regresando a las reglas, se supone que no deberías estar aquí.—le acusó formando una sonrisa triunfante. Jacob le devolvió el gesto.

—La regla dice que no debo estar a solas contigo, pasada la noche—miró su reloj invisible en la muñeca—Son las seis de la mañana, no he roto el pacto.

Bajando la mirada, Nessie apenas y frunció el ceño

—Me muero de hambre, Jacob—cambio de tema antes que una nueva discusión se avecinara. El lobo sonrió abiertamente sin dejar de mirar un segundo a la pelirroja, el color de su blusa le quedaba perfectamente y se ajustaba a su menudo cuerpo curveado como un guante. Sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamientos subidos de tono y reparó en la silla, concentrándose le la comida y alimentar a Ness solamente.

_Por eso no puedo quedarme solo con ella por las noches,_ pensó Jacob mientras daba el primer mordisco. Alzó la vista de nuevo viendo con ternura las pequeñas mordidas que Nessie le daba su pescado, haciendo unas muecas cómicas. Algo extraño pellizcó el centro de su pecho, rodeándolo de calidez y se halló sin poder despegarla vista de Renesme, sintiendo que si algo le pasaba, no podría perdonárselo, y luego estaba lo que Edward le había confesado de la visión de Alice, no podía ser una coincidencia que el sentimiento se le hubiera instalado en las entrañas.

_Debo protegerla._

El viaje a la escuela estuvo lleno de música y pelea.

Mientras Nessie cambiaba la estación de radio a música clásica o algo más suave, Jacob bufaba y presionaba el botón hasta dar con algo más country o música cañera. Al final, llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo de música rap. A ninguno le gustaba, pero ninguno iba a discutir por eso. Nessie se encontraba nerviosa unos metros antes de llegar al estacionamiento, lo que hizo que Jacob la tomara de la mano y disminuyera la velocidad.

—Los caras pálidas pueden ladrar—le dijo Jacob mientras aparcaba a unos pasos de la entrada—pero no morder.

Nessie le dio un ligero codazo en un costado.

—Oye, soy una cara pálida, recuérdalo.

—No eres como ellos—le aseguró inclinándose en su asiento con una sonrisa—Tu cara pálida me agrada más.

El moreno estaba cerca de su rostro, casi podían rosarse las puntas de sus narices, y al notarlo Nessie, dejó escapar un gemido quedo. Jacob se le acercó un poco más, tentando sus labios con los propios para luego desviarlos hasta la frente de ella y depositar un beso casto.

—Buena suerte, Ness—se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento de conductor—Vendré por ti más tarde.

Mareada por la cercanía intima que acababa de experimentar con Jake, Renesme se obligó a abrir la puerta, tomar sus cosas y despedirse con un simple y tímido adiós. Al alejarse el Ford rojo por la carretera, Nessie pudo sentir como la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecía gradualmente dejándola con un sentimiento vacuo en su estómago. Aquel iba a ser un día difícil sin Jacob.

La entrada principal a colegio era obvia, pero más obvio eran los señalamientos con un número enorme en cada uno de los salones. Renesme no tuvo problema en identificar en su croquis y en la lista de sus clases los salones donde debía ir. La primera era Biología, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entró al salón vacío recordando la historia que Alice le contaba de cómo sus padres se hablaron por primera vez. Sin prestar mucha atención, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana perdiendo la vista entre los cedros y demás arboles a las afueras del instituto. Por eso fue que no notó el chico que entró primero que los demás. El chico era delgado, pálido y absolutamente torpe. Cada tres pasos tropezaba con las mesas y pedía disculpas a las que ya estaban ocupadas. Cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa de Renesme, tomó fuerte los libros contra su pecho al percatarse de a quién era el pie que había pisado.

—Yo-lo-lo siento—tartamudeó el chico haciéndose para atrás, golpeando con el codo a otro tipo rubio que le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras los libros del chico caían al suelo—Perdón.—se disculpó con timidez al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger sus cosas.

La pelirroja oyó el sonido de los libros estamparse contra las baldosas y se apresuró a auxiliar al chico torpe. Estiró la mano con un solo movimiento y esta chocó con los dedos fríos del chico. Él se apresuró a quitar su mano sin sutileza, dejando a Nessie un poco descolocada. _Tal vez yo esté muy helada_, pensó mientras cruzaba miradas con el chico y le sonreía con soltura.

—Es un día frío—comentó la chica, reanudando su tarea de levantar los libros mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.—Tus manos deben haberse congelado.

Apiló bien los libros sin despegar la vista de los tomos. Unos eran obras de la escuela, pero había otros que llamaron la atención de la castaña-pelirroja. Al alzar la vista, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver al chico mirarla con la boca abierta, sin disimulo, mientras mantenía sus manos al frente, como si esperara que ella le diera algo.

—Ah, claro—pensó en alto—Tus libros—dijo al tiempo que extendía sus delgados brazos con un montón de tomos en sus manos. Por la ventana, comenzaba a filtrarse un rayo de luz, haciendo que el cabello oscuro y húmedo del chico, se mostrara más claro, como un castaño dorado.

—Ammm…—balbuceó él—Gra-gracias—tomó con delicadeza, pero fallando en el intento, sus libros de las manos de la pelirroja. El castaño miró a la chica como si no diera crédito a lo que tenía frente a él, y en cierta forma eso incomodaba a Nessie—¿Tu…eres…Renesme Cullen?

Todos guardaron silencio y entonces Nessie deseo poder cambiarse el nombre alguna vez. Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar, mientras que su intento por pasar desapercibida se caía a pedazos frente a su nariz. Podía oír zumbar en sus oídos el nombre de sus padres al tiempo que lentamente iba alzándose sobre sus pies, recibiendo todo tipos de miradas: descaradas, principalmente, luego furtivas, y hasta el último estaban las inquisitivas, como si ella hubiera cometido un delito y estuviera en una sala de declaraciones. Los cuchicheos se alzaron y cesaron solo cuando un hombre de barba mal cortada y rizos oscuros rebeldes con algunas canas entró el cubículo.

—Bienvenido todo el mundo—dijo cordialmente el profesor Valdez. Su voz era lenta, pausada y grave—Ahora siéntese y guarden silencio, está estrictamente prohibido hablar de sus fabulosas vacaciones cuando un servidor se quedó cuidando a los rebeldes que reprobaron el curso.—hubieron algunas risas, ya todos tomaban asiento—Por otra parte, me complace informarles que durante este último curso he decidido emparejarlos—una chica con largo cabello rubio alzó la mano, Valdez la miro con sus parpados caídos—Si su pregunta es que si seré yo quien decida quién será su pareja el resto del semestre, está en lo correcto señorita Abernaty—la chica dejó caer el brazo—Bien, prosiguiendo con mi sermón de siempre—más risas—Debo recordarles sobre el viaje anual que hacemos al Centro de Forestación y Composta Orgánica, además de los viernes verdes en la cafetería del instituto.—hubo algunas risas y un chiste sobre algo de una hierba que Nessie no escuchó—Sin más por mi parte, pueden seguir chismeando en lo suyo mientras la señorita Dorotea viene con mis listas.

El barullo se alzó de nuevo sin muestras que ningún fijara su atención a Renesme. La pelirroja suspiró aliviada demasiado pronto, solo hasta que el señor Valdez se giró de nuevo a la clase, buscando con la mirada vieja y opaca algo entre los alumnos. Sus ojos negros chocaron con los pardos de la pelirroja.

—Por cierto señorita Cullen—comenzó Valdez y todos absolutamente posaron de nuevo sus ojos en la menuda figura de la castaña-pelirroja que se esforzaba por no hacerse pequeña en su asiento.—Es un placer tenerla en nuestra clase.

Los alumnos entornaron los ojos hacia Renesme con descaró.

Fue entonces cuando ella debió imaginar las proporciones que su estadía como estudiante en el instituto de Forks provocaría la envidia de muchos y la admiración de otros, pero no podía pasar desapercibida ni un solo momento, siendo la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, dos admirables estudiantes estrella, menos se podía esperar de su primogénita.

Su presencia presagiaba brillantez, no había cavidad para la mediocridad.


	3. Una semana en el infierno II

_**Hola,**__ de nuevo._

_Me he adelantado este capítulo también solo por el gusto de hacerlo y dejarles un poco más sobre la trama de la historia. El tiempo me está haciendo buena cara y me ha permitido publicarles esto. _

_Probablemente el siguiente capítulo si venga con tiempo justo, pero no por eso es menos detallado que este._

_Estoy ansiosa por saber que opinan sobre nuestro nuevo Oc en esta parte, así que si pueden déjenme un review ;)_

_Sin más por el momento les dejo leer._

_Carpe diem._

_***Disclaimer:** Los personajes tanto el mundo en el que se desenvulven no me pertenecen, todo se lo debemos a SM (Amén)_

* * *

**Un Semana en el infierno  
**

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

**Día de biblioteca**

**Renesme**

Tenía que admitirlo, pero sin la aparición de Alex en su segundo día de escuela, todo hubiera ido en picada.

El día había empezado con una nota de Jacob en el parabrisas del Ford rojo.

_**Surgió un problema con el clan, Sam nos quiere a todos. Prometo que te llevaré cenar en cuanto todo esto acabe. Lo siento. Jake.**_

Con una mueca, dobló el papel con sumo cuidado por la mitad y se dispuso a manejar el auto del lobo cuando de pronto, el capote del BMW brillo con la luz del sol que amenazaba con salir. Tal vez si lo hubiera pensado mejor, hubiera tomado un trayecto lento con música country dentro del auto de Jacob. En cambio, prefirió el que estaba lleno de velocidad y _Yiruma_ de fondo.

Mala idea.

Apenas y estacionó el lujoso auto en el estacionamiento, los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear y a tomarse fotos cerca del monstruo aquel. Al salir del BMW, muchos miraron asombrados a la pasajera, pero la mayoría le lanzaban miradas fulminantes y le daban la espalda en cuanto Renesme pasaba a su lado, dejando en claro que no querían dirigirle la palabra a la "Niña prodigio riquilla de los Cullen".

A ese paso su mejor amigo sería su cuaderno de estudio y su confidente el maestro Valdez.

Nessie dio gracias al cielo que el segundo día tocaba Literatura, así solo tendría que limitarse a hundirse en un libro y hacer quizá algunos reportes. El salón 5 (con el gran número en la entrada) era reducido y solo algunos alumnos se encontraban ahí, los suficientes para hacer que con sus miradas Renesme fuera a sentarse hasta la esquina más alejada del salón.

—Mis literatos—canturreó una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello oscuro ensortijado mientras entraba al salón al tiempo que los alumnos tomaban asiento.—Bienvenidos sean todos los jóvenes ilustres.—su sonrisa era más grande que su cara—El día de hoy quiero empezar con una historia que escribí yo misma—Nessie notó como algunas caras se llenaban de pánico ante el comentario—Es un pequeño ensayo sobre la emocionante visión que tiene Dante Aligeri sobre el infierno.

—Cada inicio de semestre es lo mismo—le dijo una voz femenina en un tono muy bajo de pronto.

Renesme ladeó su cabeza hacia la voz. La chica que le había hablado la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada, presuntuosa con su largo cabello castaño lacio enmarcando su bronceado rostro y sus pómulos altos. Sus ojos verdes la escrutaron un momento, luego se volvieron cálidos.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó la pelirroja inclinándose involuntariamente hacia la chica. Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien que no fuera Jacob, Sue o sus padres. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

—La profesora Piper está un poco obsesionada con _La divina comedia_—le informó murmurando la castaña, acercándose un poco más a la pelirroja.—Cada curso se encarga de hacer personalmente un escrito de aproximadamente doscientas hojas—su semblante adoptó un tinte serio—Este promete ser un curso interesante.

—No me parece tan malo—comentó la pelirroja sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la mirada que le lanzó la castaña—He leído más que eso en un solo día.

La castaña se limitó a estudiarla sin dejar ver lo que pensaba.

—Parece que te gusta la lectura—le dijo sin dejar de murmurar mientras la profesora aun arreglaba sus documentos, preparándose para sentarse—Por cierto, soy Jasmine—extendió la mano con la palma hacia abajo.

Tal vez haya sido sus transparentes ojos verdes que se insinuaban amables.

Tal vez tendría que ver que profesora Piper aún no tomaba asiento.

O tal vez era simplemente que Renesme no tenía razones para desconfiar y tomar la mano que le ofrecía su prospecto de nueva amiga, así que solo la estrechó.

Error.

Primero, la profesora acabó por fin de acomodar su enorme papeleo al tiempo que doblaba las rodillas para sentarse apaciblemente en su asiento cuando alternativamente la pelirroja verbalizaba un "Mucho gusto, me llamo Renesme" que apenas se escuchó al ser silenciado por un aullido de dolor proveniente de la mujer de cabello oscuro que posaba sus manos (sin ninguna pena) sobre sus prominentes glúteos cuando al mismo tiempo Nessie sentía un ardor nuevo sobre sus mano derecha. Asustada, giró la muñeca y se encontró con horror su palma llena tachuelas clavadas en su palma pálida, alzando sonidos de sorpresa y las miradas acusadoras se clavaron en ella como agujas calientes.

Cuando alzó la vista, los ojos verdes que la miraron abrieron paso a una frialdad inminente y una sonrisa que era casi cruel. Que tonta había sido.

—¡Niña!—chilló la profesora mientras se sacaba una tachuela del glúteo derecho—¿Cómo pudiste jugarme una broma de tan mal gusto?. De entre todos en este salón, TU, una alumna que pensé era buena, ejemplar….—para ese punto la voz de la señorita Piper se había vuelto quebrada, haciendo que unos cuantos chicos soltaran risitas—¿Cómo pudiste faltar al respeto de esta manera…—alzó su mano con la tachuela entre sus dedos—a un profesor de este instituto que te recibió con los brazos abiertos?

_No precisamente_, quería decir Renesme, pero todas las miradas, más la expresión dolida y decepcionada que la profesora Piper le bastaron para agachar la cabeza y fijar la mirada en el suelo con actitud avergonzada, aun cuando ella no había sido la bromista en primer lugar. Ella era el _chivo expiatorio_ a todo esto.

—Dios sabe que me duele decir esto—comenzó la profesora llevándose la manos a la cienes adoptando al tiempo una seriedad que Nessie espero nunca más volver a presenciar—Renesme Carslie Cullen, a la oficina del director. De inmediato.

Mordiéndose el labio fuertemente, lastimándolo sin darse cuenta, Nessie esperaba sentada impacientemente a ser llamada por el hombre de canas en las cienes y espeso cabello negro que le habían dicho estaba atendiendo a una causa perdida.

Renesme no quiso preguntar más sobre eso, de hecho, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza cuestionárselo a la secretaria así que solo se esperó pacientemente a la espera de su castigo.

Su primera amonestación escolar, reflexionó. Qué día tan nefasto.

Tendría que andarse con cuidado ante la amenaza constante que representaba ciertamente ser hija de Edward y Bella, a quienes todos los profesores parecían tenerlos en un pedestal. A los alumnos de Forks parecía no caerles muy en gracia.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de pronto.

—Vamos, Robert, sabes que no tardare en visitarte en uno o dos días, quien sabe, tal vez sean horas.

Lo primero que Nessie notó fue el salvaje cabello indomable de la rubia de prominentes curvas saliendo con el director (un hombre maduro de visibles músculos con su traje azul marino a la media) a su lado.

Lo segundo fue la sonrisa más descarada y ególatra que en su vida haya visto. Y no se estaba refiriendo al rostro de él, sino al de _ella_.

La chica se veía no más de dieciocho años, con ropas desteñidas echas girones a propósito que delataban en más de una vez que su anatomía era natural, pues no tenía ni una cicatriz que cubrir en su piel marmórea, su cabello rubio caramelo era tan largo como el de Renesme, hasta la cintura, y era casi tan alta como Jacob; tal vez, pensó Nessie, si se quitara un poco de delineador negro de ojos, su iris azul se vería más suave y no tan…inestablemente frenético. Desde la distancia, los tonos delataban que el color su aquellos ojos no era solo azul, sino violeta.

—Alex—suspiró el hombre a lado de la rubia, misma que lo miró como retándolo al alzar la barbilla y cruzarse de brazos—No te he expulsado del instituto porque tu padre es un gran amigo mío, y de ante mano sé cómo han ido las cosas entre tus padres en estos últimos meses—la rubia desvió la mirada un segundo, luego volvió a sostenérsela al moreno—Pero por la memoria de Jason, deberías tratar de comportarte.

La chica clavó sus ojos azules como cuchillos filosos sobre el moreno borrado de tajo su sonrisa.

—A él no lo metas en esto.—le espetó con un tinte gélido.

—Lo siento, Alex, pero se me acaban las opciones para tratar contigo.

El tono informal con el que el director la hablaba a la rubia, hizo sentirse como una intrusa a Nessie, observando, callada, como discutían ambos frente a ella. Al parecer no habían notado su presencia.

—Mejor ya no trates.—le escupió la rubia al hombre—No te metas en mi vida, Robert.

El hombre apretó visiblemente la mandíbula mientras le extendía un papel con algo escrito.

—Aun así jovencita, sigo siendo la autoridad aquí.—sacudió el papel hacia ella—Y sigues estando sancionada.

La rubia masculló algo por lo bajo mientras le arrebataba el pedazo blanco al hombre y se daba media vuelta sin mirar atrás. El moreno se llevó a sostener el puente de su nariz con las yemas de los dedos sin reparar todavía en la pelirroja. Suspiró, y volvió a adoptar una postura cuadrada, una tremendamente falsa y recta postura. Sorpresivamente, los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los de Renesme en un instante fugaz, como si él siempre hubiera sabido que ella estaba ahí después de todo.

—Señorita Cullen.—saludó en un tono plano, sin dejar de aparentar ser amable—Pase a mi oficina, por favor.

La pelirroja caminó serenamente hasta el hombre, sintiendo un poco de lastima y dejando de lado la razón por la que fue a hablar con el director. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada sin ningún sentimiento asomándose en esos ojos negros, lo que le causó un estremecimiento a Renesme sin saber realmente le porque. Tal vez era el azabache de su mirada que le recordaba a la oscuridad. Al entrar en el cubículo, el director tomó asiento en una silla detrás de su escritorio (uno muy moderno de cristal y metal plateado) sobre el cual descansaba solamente unas plumas doradas de lo que Nessie pudo identificar serian plumas fuente a lado de un largo tallado en metal cobrizo que rezaba el nombre del director: _Prof. Robert Greg Nicolson_.

—¿A que debo su presencia en mi oficina, joven Cullen?—el tono de Nicolson seguía careciendo de matices, nada que ver con el hombre que vio discutiendo con la rubia hacia un momento.

Nessie se mordió el labio superior.

—Yo…—comenzó con su voz suave y en tono bajo—La profesora Piper me mando con usted.

Él tamborileo de los dedos Nicolson sobre el cristal empezó cuando la joven frente a él se negó a verlo a los ojos. La respuesta que le había dado tampoco había ayudado mucho a su mal humor desde la llegada de Alex a su oficina.

—Me queda claro que fue uno de los profesores que la mando aquí, señorita Cullen—Nessie deseó que dejara de pronunciar su apellido como si fuera algo preciado, casi intimo en comparación con el tono impersonal con que vocalizaba todo lo demás—Lo que no acabo de entender es como una alumna tan prometedora como lo es usted, es enviada a mi oficina con un aviso de suspensión en nuestro segundo día de clases.

La pelirroja guardó silencio, no sabiendo que responder. Renesme sabía que lo correcto era decir absolutamente toda la verdad, redactar toda la jugada de la que habían hecho formar parte a causa de un engaño y delatar a Jasmine como la culpable resolvería el problema, ella saldría exonerada. Por otra parte, estaba plenamente consciente que si hacia todo lo anterior, los problemas en los que se vería envuelta no acabarían ahí. Era mejor mantener a los lobos a raya que hacerlos enfadar. De primera mano sabía cómo tratar con estos animales.

Armándose de valor, levantó la vista de su regazo chocando con la oscura mirada de Nicolson.

—Puse tachuelas en la silla de la maestra de literatura.

Nicolson se limitó a estudiarla sin una expresión en su rostro color crema, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la pelirroja había confesado. Muy a su pesar, Nessie no pudo negar el hombre frente a ella se veía lo suficientemente guapo para alzar suspiros entre las alumnas. Para nada se veía como el director de un instituto. No es que Renesme estuviera interesada en él, simplemente le pareció curioso que un hombre con tanta fuerza y virilidad trabajara solamente dando órdenes y archivando papeles detrás de un escritorio. Él seguía mirándola, evaluando de una forma que poco a poco hizo crecer en la boca del estómago de Nessie un deje de incomodidad hasta no poder sostenerle la vista y bajarla de nuevo a sus manos unidas sobre su regazo.

Nicolson suspiró.

—Renesme—dijo adoptando un tono menos gélido y más cansado—Sé que estas mintiéndome—la pelirroja alzó la vista de repente. El director la miraba ya no con inquisición, había algo suave en todo ese negro iris—También puedo asegurar que estas encubriendo al verdadero culpable por que no quieres más problemas.

Renesme guardó silencio.

_Vaya, lee mentes_, pensó para sus adentros mientras el director Nicolson sacaba de uno de sus cajones detrás del escritorio un papel parecido al que le había dado a la chica rubia de hacía unos momentos.

—No puedo obligarte a que me digas la verdad.—continuó sin mirarla al tiempo que llenaba el papel con una de sus elegantes plumas de plata en mano—Por lo tanto, tengo la obligación de cumplir con el protocolo de mi deber como máxima autoridad. Además de que la profesora Piper estaría inconforme sino hago valer su respeto como catedrático.—dejó la pluma a un lado de un solo movimiento y luego le extendió el pedazo blanco a Nessie.—Esta es tu sanción—le dijo mirándola intensamente. Cuando Nessie hizo gesto de tomarla, el director echó unos centímetros hacia atrás la muñeca—Sabes que puede cambiar si tú me dices lo que realmente pasó.

La pelirroja tenía las palabras contenidas en la punta de la lengua, estaban luchando por salir. Abrió la boca un poco sin dejar intimidarse por los ojos negros que le pedían decir la verdad. Ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Tomó el papel sin cortar el contacto visual, despidiéndose con un simple: Que tenga un buen día y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La biblioteca era pequeña en comparación con la de los Cullen. Nessie estaba acostumbrada vivir cerca del arte, llena de libros, escuchando música de piano y observando con detenimiento y admiración algunos cuadros en la oficina de su abuelo Carslie. No había ningún problema acerca del castigo impuesto como ayudante de la recepcionista de la bibliotecaria. Sin embargo, un parte minúscula de su cabeza seguía pensando que no se merecía estar gastando una parte tiempo en tareas curriculares mientras se perdía la clase de literatura.

Con aire resignado, llegó hasta donde una señora de caderas anchas al igual que su prominente busto, con su cabello gris recogido en un perfecto moño y los lentes colgando de una cadenita alrededor de su cuello, se hallaba acomodando en los estantes algunas obras viejas con olor a polvo. De hecho, toda la biblioteca tenía un olor a polvo y pergamino antiguo. Nessie era muy susceptible a los aromas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granville—saludó Renesme cordialmente, apostando el todo con la mejor sonrisa genuina esbozada en su rostro—Mi nombre es Renesme…—la mujer la miró dejando de lado su trabajo—Cullen.—finalizó la pelirroja al tiempo que la mujer abría mucho los ojos.

—Oh…La nieta de Charlie.—dijo la mujer con los ojos cristalinos. Renesme sintió una punzada en su pecho con la sola mención de su abuelo.—Él era un buen hombre, muchos en Forks lamentamos la pérdida del jefe de la policía Swan.—comentó la mujer limpiándose una lagrima gruesa con su dedo regordete y arrugado.—El señor lo tiene en su gloria.

Ya más recuperada, la mujer le sonrió cálidamente a Nessie, haciéndola pensar que ella era primer persona en aquel instituto que no la hacía sentirse a la defensiva o demasiado presionada.

—Dime, cielo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?.

Nessie le tendió el papel con delicadeza.

—Vengo a cumplir mi servicio.—dijo con voz baja, avergonzada por lo que la mujer pudiera pensar de ella. La señorita Granville la miró como si tratara de resolver un rompecabezas sin sentido hasta que finalmente Renesme tuvo que agachar la cabeza, hallándose sin poder enfrentarla.

—¿Semana difícil, eh?—le oyó decir sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Alzando la cabeza lentamente, Nessie recibió con sorpresa una sonrisa alentadora de parte de la bibliotecaria. Le devolvió le gesto con las mejillas sonrojadas por tanta amabilidad y sin más que decirle la mujer le cedió su lugar con el carrito lleno de libros fuera de sus estantes. Con algo de energía renovada, Nessie puso en marcha su nuevo trabajo extracurricular.

Estaba acomodando los tomos de las hermanas Brontë, cuando una vocecilla susurrante interrumpió el hilo de su concentración en completo silencio.

—Hey.

Renesme dio media vuelta después de poner _Cumbres Borrascosas_ en su lugar. Miró entras los pasillos y no vio a absolutamente nadie. Con el ceño fruncido, se dispuso a seguir con su labor cuando nuevamente la voz le volvió a interrumpir.

—Hey, tu.

En ese instante vislumbró un pequeño mechón rubio caramelo asomándose en su vista periférica a más de cinco pasos a su izquierda. Nessie tenía que agradecer ese don de precisión a su mitad vampiro. Cuidadosamente, tomó un libro plano de no más de cincuenta hojas y con fuerza un poco menos sobrehumana, se lo lanzó directamente a la cabellera rebelde.

—¡Auch!—salió gimiendo una chica rubia detrás de un estante al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza con ojos azules fulminando a Renesme—¿Que no tienes sentido del humor, salvaje?—le exigió la rubia caminado hacia la pelirroja.

Nessie se limitó a observarla con cara despreocupada.

—Disculpa—dijo sin realmente sentir el arrepentimiento en sus palabras—Me asustaste un poco y a veces me pongo paranoica.

—Ya.—gruño la rubia—No es mi culpa que nadie en este maldito pueblo soporte tu presencia, podrías ser un poco más civilizada.

El rostro de Nessie se mostró dolido.

—¿Qué dijiste?—su voz quebrada. La rubia rodó los ojos como canicas sin dejar de sobarse el golpe.

—Lo que tú ya sabes—le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—Como tu madre es Isabella Swan, tu padre Edward Cullen, tu abuelo el doctor Cullen y para rematarla tu otro abuelo el fallecido y queridísimo jefe de policía, muchos te envidian por tener absolutamente todo y otros no soportan verte con cara de mártir por la ciudad después de la muerte de tu abuelo. Creen que eres una niña mimada y que quieres sobresalir académicamente como tus padres, humillando a todos en este pueblo por ser superior.

Renesme dio dos pasoso atrás, tambaleándose y llevándose una mano al corazón al tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas picaban detrás de sus ojos.

—Cómo pueden creer eso—susurró afectada.

La rubia alzó los hombros y luego los dejó caer sin percatarse del estado de Renesme.

—Las personas de pueblos pequeños, crean grandes mentiras—comentó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—Y tal vez mi madre tenga una poco de culpa.

—¿Tu madre?—soltó Renesme confundida.

—Si—suspiró la rubia conectando su mirada cansada con los ojos dolidos de Nessie—Jessica Stanley, ¿No la conoces?

Resultaba ser que Jessica Stanley, la misma Jessica que había visto a su madre Bella junto a la tumba de su abuelo, esa misma en persona se había encargado de correr toda clase de calumnia acerca de la familia Cullen.

Ahora Nessie entendía lo de la broma y por qué recibía tantas miradas furtivas.

Cualquier pensaría que después de eso Renesme se tomaría distancia de la rubia hija de Jessica, pero no.

Alexandria Newton era su nombre completo, pero ella simplemente le gustaba que la llamaran Alex porque era corto y desconcertaba a la gente, rompiendo la ideología de que el apodo era usado solo para los hombres. Le contó que sus padres eran divorciados y que a raíz del carácter excéntrico de su madre, prefirió irse a vivir con su padre, Mike Newton.

La intimidad con la que ella hablaba era preciosa y Nessie lo agradeció, era fácil pretender que se conocían de años y dejar a un lado el hecho que por culpa de los chismes de su madre Nessie tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. Notoriamente, la pelirroja pudo percatarse que Alex no soportaba a su madre, lo que fue de gran ayuda al aceptarla como un prospecto de amiga, más el hecho que siempre pareciere referirse a Forks y sus habitantes como la cabeza hueca de un alfiler. Renesme no estaba en total acuerdo con eso pero cada que los alumnos las veían platicar juntas, les lanzaban miradas de aprensión y Alex entraba en acción con su mirada setenta y siete (como ella misma lo llamaba) junto con un ácido "¿Que miran'" salido de su boca viperina, causando que las miradas desaparecieran en un santiamén, eso, le hacía olvidar lo despectiva que podía ser Alex.

—Perdón por eso—dijo mientras comía una chocolatina en la biblioteca. Al parecer no le gustaba seguir las reglas de nadie, pensó Nessie—A mí tampoco me quieren aquí, así que si te juntas conmigo recibirás muchas más de esas a diario.—señaló en lugar por donde los estudiantes habían desaparecido.

Nessie la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Porque no te quieren?—le preguntó confusa—Tu naciste aquí y tus padres son buenos ciudadanos.

Alex la miró con aprensión alzando lentamente una comisura de su boca. Esa era otra cuestión que capto de la rubia, Alex sonreía de una manera cruel, como si todo lo que dijeras fuera estúpido y no hubiera duda de que ella la reina del sarcasmo. Nunca sonreía genuinamente o con amabilidad.

—No tienes idea—murmuró más para sí, dedujo Nessie—Mira, soy la oveja negra del rebaño, vamos, el frijol en el arroz. Este pueblo de mente cerrada no es para mí, los desprecio y ellos lo saben, por lo que no dudan en despreciarme también.

—No los entiendo—confesó murmurando la pelirroja.

—Ni yo—estuvo de acuerdo Alex adoptando nuevamente un tinte serio—Es por eso que te advierto que antes de que decidas si quieres volverme a dirigir la palabra, te lo pienses dos veces.

Renesme la miró con sus ojos redondos y chocolates claros, sin ningún rastro de perversión o aversión. Alex era una chica poco común, algo rara y muy loca, sin embrago, el aroma de su alma era dulce, suave y delicado, representando una persona totalmente diferente dentro de ese cascarón de cruel frialdad. Nessie no tuvo dudas, no tenía que cuestionarse nada.

—No tengo nada que pensar, quiero hablarte—le espetó Renesme mientras sonreía genuinamente a su nueva amiga.

* * *

**Día nefasto**

**Renesme**

_Oh, you´re acting you thin disguise_

_All you perfectly delivery lines…_

_Dust to dust, The Civil Wars_

La siguiente mañana, Jacob no estaba.

El día anterior no había venido tampoco para recogerla e ir a cenar como había prometido.

Tentada a llamarle para quitar le preocupación que le nublaba la razón, Jacob llamó segundos después que su madre Bella le colgara alegando que no había recibido ningún mensaje, llamado, correo o señales de humo por parte de su hija.

—Todo está bien, mamá—mintió la pelirroja con facilidad al teléfono mientras bajaba las escaleras—Nada nuevo que contarte aún.

—¿Esta Jacob ahí?—dijo _como quien no quiere la cosa_. Nessie suspiró con tristeza.

—No lo he visto desde ayer—dijo a su madre mientras salía y cerraba la puerta con la llave—Al parecer Sam esta en reunión con ellos hablando sobre la educación que deben llevar forzosamente los más chicos del Clan.

—Han estado muy rebeldes—comentó su madre con un tono plano.—Me refiero a las nuevas generaciones.

—Lo son—estuvo de acuerdo Nessie mientras subía al coche—Mamá, tengo que colgar, voy conduciendo.

—Este bien, hija, prométeme hablar en cuanto llegues a casa.

La pelirroja rio bajo.

—Lo prometo—dijo sonriendo y colgó. A los pocos segundos el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

—Jacob—suspiró aliviada Nessie cuando identificó el número parpadeando en la pantalla de su celular. Por el auricular se oyó un chasquido y luego un maldición.—¿Jake?—insistió preocupada al obtener solo silencio del otro lado.

Otra maldición.

—¡Basta, Seth!, es Nessie al teléfono—oyó gruñir al metamorfo. A lo lejos, pudo oír un saludo jovial—Argh, ¡Lárgate!…Lo siento, Ness, no era para ti. Seth aún no comprende el significado de privacidad.—la chica pudo imaginar al lobo poniéndole cara de pocos amigos al otro chico mientras hablaba.

—No te preocupes, dile a Seth que yo también lo extraño.

—Mejor no, puede que me ponga celoso y ataque al _lobito de mamá_.—Nessie rio con soltura mientras una punzada de dolor creía en su pecho. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ayer no viniste—le soltó sin poder contenerlo—La nota decía que me llevarías a cenar.

—Uf, si, lo siento mucho Ness—se oía miserable—No tengo disculpa, pero deja te explico—comenzó apresurado sin dejarla hablar—Ha Emily se le rompió la fuente y estaba con Rachel en casa así que tuvimos que llevarla al hospital de emergencia, luego avisarle a Sam y a todos en la Reserva. Después de que la dieran de alta, Sue insistió en celebrarlo a lo grande con una fogata y comida a lo que no me pude negar ya que le idiota de Seth se lo ocurrió decirle a Leah lo sucedido con Emily y bueno…ya sabes cómo es Leah. La encontré en el corazón del bosque y le dije que volviera a casa para lo que ella me respondió algo como ¡Lárgate imbécil! Así que en resumen: fue un día agitado. Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, Ness, de verdad no sé qué haría sino me per…

—Nunca te odie, Jake, estas más que perdonado—le interrumpió divertida—Vaya, que día el tuyo.

—No me crees, ¿cierto?—dijo el lobo sin poder pararse a sí mismo—¡Oh diablos!, debería haber sabido que no me creerías—bufaba para sí y masculló hasta hacer rechinar sus dientes—Si quieres, puedes hablar con Emily, o con mi hermana, o con Sue, Sam no cuenta por que no estuvo hasta la cena…

—¡Jake!

—¿Ness?, ¿Nessie?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Por qué gritaste?, ¿Estas disgustada?, ¿Debería haber ido esta mañana?—maldijo por lo bajo pero Ness lo pudo escuchar—Si, debería haber ido aun que estuviera cansado por…

—¡Jake!, basta, me estas mareando con tanta disculpa.—dijo entre risas la pelirroja. Ella sabía que Jacob era sobreprotector con ella, muy celoso e imponente, y cuando no le cumplía algo a Nessie (rara vez pasaba) se ponía en aquel estado maniaco, disculpándose hasta el cansancio.

—Yo, am…Lo siento… ¡argh!, ¡rayos!, se supone que ya no debería disculparme, puuuufff…lo estoy haciendo todo mal…solo…solo…—suspiró al teléfono—Discúlpame.

Renesme sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Quedas exonerado.

—¿Enserio?—pudo imaginar sus ojos de cachorro y no pudo contener el sonrojo de su mejillas.

—De verdad, Jake.—le devolvió con voz suave. Al otro lado pudo oír un silbido pesado, como si hubiera lanzado un puño al aire seguido de una exclamación afirmativa al cielo.

—Está bien, esta noche pasare por ti.—se oía agitado, de tras fondo pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe—Ay no—se lamentó el lobo—Esta despierto.

—¿Estas siendo…_niñero_?—disparó con sorpresa y algo de diversión.

—No te mentía cuando dije lo de Emily—sonó dolido—Sam me lo pido como un favor. Se supone que lo estaba cuidando junto con Seth pero el muy idiota se fue algún lado con alguien.

—Espero que esta vez sea con alguien definitivo—le dijo con sinceridad—Seth es un buen chico.

—Lo es—concedió—y también es bastante inmaduro.

—Vaya, habló el _Macho Alfa_—farfulló la chica mientras oía el llanto del recién nacido—Jake, ve y atiende al pequeño, seguro que extraña a su madre.

—Pero no soy su mamá—se defendió molesto

—No, por supuesto que no. Eres _mamá sustituta_—dijo sin poder evitar reír—Por favor, Jake, tal vez tenga hambre.

—Está bien, está bien—pudo oírlo bostezar y recuperase de nuevo con excitación en su voz—A las nueve, ¿hecho?

—Hecho—confirmó sonriendo y colgó.

Luego de la charla, Nessie se dispuso a conducir con algo de prisa, puesto que había gastado un tiempo considerable con las llamadas matutinas. Su primer clase fue Historia, no pudo evitar notar que las miradas de soslayo habían incrementado en una cuarta parte desde que el día de ayer vieron a Alex salir con Nessie y dirigirse directo hasta su auto. Trató de no tomarle importancia, ni tampoco a los demás alumnos de otras clases hasta que el horario académico se había terminado y forzosamente tenía que ir a su trabajo como ayudante de bibliotecaria. Al llegar a la biblioteca, lo primero que buscó fue una rubia cabellera abundantemente rizada.

Pero no la encontró.

**Alex**

_Let me in the wall_

_You´ve built a round…_

_Dust to dust, The Civil Wars._

Era una mierda ser hija de padres divorciados.

Pero lo que era una jodida y soberana mierda era que tus padres siguieran echándose la culpa mutuamente por la muerte de su hijo después de cinco largos años.

Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton quizá jamás se hubieran casado de no ser porque la noche de graduación, en lugar de festejar sanamente como dos adolescentes comunes lo harían (¡_ja_!) en casa de los Cullen, y luego marcharse a casa sin más, en lugar de eso, decidieran (irresponsablemente) liarse cuando ambos estaban pasados de copas.

Cuando Alex lo supo, prometió jamás de los jamases tener relaciones sexuales en un auto. Ni durante una noche de fiesta. Ni con ningún idiota del instituto. Y tomar la píldora del día siguiente como vitaminas por la mañana.

Y se prometió también, bajo ninguna circunstancia, enamorarse. No quería terminar como su madre, viviendo en la vieja casa de sus padres llena de gatos, tomando té en las cafeterías baratas del pueblo mientras parloteaba sobre los últimos chismes de Forks.

Ni tampoco como su padre.

Entre otras cuestiones.

—¿Papá?—llamó Alex entrando a la sala. Deslizó las correas de su mochila por los hombros hasta sus codos y sin más la dejo caer al suelo, creando el suficiente ruido como para que el hombre rubio frente a ella despertara de golpe.

Desde luego, después de una buena ingesta de alcohol saliendo de la tienda de deportes más los programas repetidos de futbol soccer en la televisión, cualquiera estaría más que profundamente dormido.

Había llegado cansada después de un estresante día en el cementerio y luego en el bar, que lo único que quería era tumbarse y dormir como si estuviera en coma toda la noche.

—_Papá_—gruñó la rubia esta vez mientras se dirigía al viejo sillón con los resortes salidos por todas partes de su feo tapiz verde (que alguna vez fue más claro), mascullando por lo bajo más maldiciones de las que normalmente soltaría.

Hoy era el _día_, y su padre prefería olvidarlo perdiéndose en las aguas calmas de la levadura. No lo culpaba, pero tampoco lo apremiaba. Cada quien tenía sus medios para olvidar.

—Levántate—le ordenó Alex sacudiendo el hombro de su padre con todas sus fuerzas. Rindiéndose después de seis intentos en los que logró gruñidos y apenas balbuceos, suspiró con cansancio y fue escaleras arriba por una manta. El pedazo de fieltro cuadrado era lo suficientemente grande como cubrir por completo la figura borracha de un Mike Newton de treinta y tantos años, con barba descuidada y un poco subido de peso. Usando la fuerza de sus brazos que había adquirido de hace un tiempo, Alex puso sobre su costado a su padre, temiendo que las arcadas vinieran por la noche y se ahogara con su propio vómito, pensando mientras lo hacía, que esto era exactamente por qué prefería ser distante con las personas, prefería mantener esto lo más en secreto posible, tal vez pudiera fingir un poco de paz y que eso no sucedía en absoluto.

Luego prosiguió a limpiar; latas de refresco dispersas por todas partes en la sala, algo que con todo su corazón espero que fuera cerveza derramada en la alfombra, los trastes de una semana entera (no eran demasiados, pero podría jurar que la pizza de un plato comenzaba a moverse sola), la ropa a la lavandería el día de mañana, y luego a dormir.

Pero su cabeza tenía otra cosa en mente.

Sus pesadillas siempre fueron escalofriantes; acerca de niños que lloraban frenéticamente en medio de la oscuridad y cuando esta se iba quedaban charcos de sangre a su alrededor haciéndola temblar sin control, más aun cuando sus padres la encontraban y comenzaban a gritarle cosas que Alex prefirió no entender.

Este sueño-pesadilla era diferente.

Se encontraba en medio del bosque mohoso y lleno de vegetación verde por todas partes con un sonido silbante y gaviotas de tras fondo. Era el bosque de Forks cerca de La Push, adivinó Alex. Delante de ella, una sombra oscura, lo suficiente grande como para ser un hombre de proporciones colosales, estaba parada sin mover un musculo, sin ningún tipo de movimiento. La rubia se preguntó si quiera respiraba. Alex intuyó que la sombra la estaba mirando, aunque no pudiera ver sus rasgos faciales en medio de tanta oscuridad, la intensidad de la mirada que le lanzaba la presencia hacia que los vellos de su nuca subieran como agujas calientes.

La sombra se movió de un de repente.

Fue un rápido y feroz movimiento de su cuerpo, imperceptible y pesado a la vez. Alex se halló siseando como una animal hacia la sombra que sufría de espasmos violentos causando que la rubia se pusiera en posición de ataque, como si desde un principio su cuerpo supiera que hacer y su instinto razonara por ella. Los espasmos se detuvieron, al igual que el corazón de Alex. La sombra había desaparecido, en su lugar, un lobo con pelaje color arena dorada miraba con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar a la rubia. Alex dio unos pasos hacia atrás, atemorizada por la imponente figura del lobo de más de un metro frente sus narices.

Pero lo que más le asustaba era su mirada. Sus ojos feroces, aprensivos, se veían _humanos_, con total pasión desmedida que ocasionaban a las piernas de Alex sentirse como gelatina. El lobo alzó el hocico hacia el cielo, poniendo las orejas en punta al igual que su lomo como si hubiera escuchado algo que le asustara. Gruñó desde su garganta, y Alex pudo notar que estaba enfermo, pues no podía soltar ni un solo alarido. No obstante, el lobo obtuvo una respuesta a su débil aviso.

Al primer aullido, Alex despertó.

**Renesme**

Luego de ducharse con sales marinas y aromatizantes de frutas, Nessie se arregló con un vestido al estilo _Marilyn Monroe_ en color azul índigo, combinado con unas valerianas negras y su cabello cobrizo en un moño alto elegante, con algunos mechones escapándose de su amarre.

Mientras esperaba a Jacob, se sentó a ver en la televisión de la sala sin realmente prestar atención a una seria policiaca situada en Miami. Con una bolsa de frituras sobre su regazo, Nessie vio el reloj marcar la nueve en punto de la noche. Trató de no comenzar a ponerse nerviosa y sacar conclusiones que no tenían fundamento. La serie había cambiado al cabo de unos segundos, (¿o eran minutos?) y Nessie vio con preocupación que el reloj marcaba las nueve y media. Comenzó a impacientarse. Aunque el sentimiento de un vacío estaba comenzando en la boca de su estómago, lo oculto a sí misma y no prestó atención al reloj.

A las diez de la noche las frituras se habían acabado.

A las diez y cuarto Nessie estaba quitándose los zapatos y cubriéndose con una manta.

A las diez y media sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse.

A las once se quedó dormida sobre el sillón.

A las doce de la noche en punto; el aullido del lobo se oyó fuera de su puerta.

* * *

_¡Fin!_

_Ya sé, ya sé. _

_Es algo corto y les dejó con la incertidumbre de porqué el aullido en la última parte, pero vamos, esto comienza a ponerse apenas interesante._

_Los viejos fantasmas se hacen ver ante el inesperado acto de presencia de Alexandria. Aunque en el libro, Stephenie no nos dice que pasa con Jessica, me permití no dejarlos en el olvido a ella y Mike ya que me hacía falta de igual forma una amiga para Nessie. _

_No la odien, ella no se parece a sus padres (gracias Jesús), y mucho menos a la chismosa de su madre._

_Adelanto, en el siguiente cap resurgen los Clerwater, así que ya saben, háganse a la idea._

_Finale._


	4. Una semana en el infierno III

_¡Aló!_

_Y de nuevo lo hice. Deberían darme un regalo por llegar tan temprano xD_

_Aunque estuve ocupada quebrándome la cabeza con otro de mis fics, no deje en el olvido a este. Que ya es algo con la semana tan ajetreada que tuve._

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y los Clearwater hacen acto de presencia…y de qué manera._

_Sin mencionar que vamos a ver algunos cambios por aquí._

_Vale, ya me callo y los dejo leer._

_Disfruten ;)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes y en cuanto al mundo fantasioso en el que se desarrollan no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer es la mente maestra._

_**Advertencia:**__ el siguiente texto puede contener lenguaje explicitó y violencia moderada._

* * *

**Una semana en el infierno **

**Tercera Parte**

* * *

**Día de deportes**

**Renesme**

_Knock me down, it's all in vain _

_I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit me with your best shot, Pat Benatar_

El día pintaba blanco y…gris.

Blanco, porque el sol estaba inusualmente en lo alto en cielo raso iluminando la fachada principal de la casa Swan dándole un toque alegre junto a todo alrededor verde y brillante. Y gris pues…porque Renesme al despertarse esa mañana vestida como hace un tiempo no lo hacía, recordó cómo era posible que había olvidado subir a su habitación.

Jacob tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo esta vez por disculparse.

Se duchó y no se molestó en desayunar, había perdido el apetito y hasta las ganas de ir a cazar. Subió a su auto y aceleró hundiendo el pedal lo más hondo llegando al instituto en menos de cinco minutos. Aparcó, salió del negro BMW dejando de lado las miradas escrutadoras, entró a su primera clase de la mañana y se quedó observando fuera de la ventana antes de decidirse trazar el boceto de un pelaje cobrizo en su libreta de apuntes. No se detuvo aun cuando el profesor Clay comenzó la clase. Sonó la campana de salida y el dibujo estaba listo. Los alumnos se levantaron mientras que Nessie ensimismada miraba expectante al enorme lobo enseñando los caninos con el hocico fruncido en signo de ataque protegiendo detrás de él a una chica de piel nívea y cabello castaño que se volvía rojizo ahí donde los rayos de sol que se escapaban de entre los arboles altos, lo alumbraban.

—Hey, pelirroja.

Nessie alzó la vista saliendo de su estupor con rapidez vislumbrando unos ojos azules que la observaban con diversión mientras que su cuaderno con el boceto le era arrebatado.

—Oye—se quejó parándose de inmediato.

—Wow—exclamó la rubia examinando con detenimiento el dibujo frente a su cara, casi rozándolo con su nariz—Eres muy buena.

Nessie bufó.

—Gracias—dijo en el tono más amable posible que pudo formar—Ahora, ¿puedes devolverme mi libreta, por favor?, tengo clase en un minuto.

—Sí, lo sé—le contestó caminando a la salida sin despegar los ojos de cuaderno—Vaya, parece tan real que casi puedes sentir la mirada del lobo.—soltó murmurando esta vez.

Renesme no tuvo otra opción más que recoger sus cosas y salir tras Alex mascullando por lo bajo lo bueno que sería que la rubia se encontrarse frente a un cascara de banana.

—…tan fuerte y enorme—Nessie le oyó susurrar a nadie en particular acercándose a una Alex que seguía encantada con el dibujo.—Casi como en mi sueño.

Aquello hizo detenerse a la pelirroja en seco.

—¿Alex?—pidió extrañada—¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?

La rubia apenas y la miró por encima de su hombro sin detenerse y doblar la izquierda.

—No es nada, ayer soñé con un lobo parecido a este—hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—A veces sueños cosas tan extrañas…como con _Transformers_.

La pelirroja se pasó la lengua por los labios, midiendo las palabras de la rubia al tiempo que reanudaba de nuevo su caminata. ¿Sería posible que Alex hubiera visto algún metamorfo de la reserva?, ¿O era solo que decía la rubia, que era un sueño extraño?. No podía arriesgarse, tenía que saber que tanto conocía Alex, o si es que no conocía absolutamente nada. Era demasiada coincidencia que viviendo en el pueblo de Forks donde anudaban los vampiros y lobos, la chica no los hubiera visto accidentalmente. Mordiéndose el labio, habló hasta detenerse fuera de la entrada principal del gimnasio.

—¿Sueñas con estos—señaló su cuaderno—lobos muy a menudo?

Alex la miró con el ceño fruncido y Nessie no pudo no notar de nuevo el azul mar de sus ojos haciéndolos profundos y enigmáticos.

—Ya te lo dije—dijo desviando la mirada—Tengo sueños muy extraños.

—¿Usas lentes de contacto?—las palabras salieron de los labios de Nessie sin poder detenerlo.

La rubia alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—No—respondió entornando los ojos—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Nessie bajó la vista apenada, tomando el cuaderno que ya le era devuelto mucho antes de que ella notara la mano extendida de la rubia.

—Tus ojos—murmuró vacilante—Ayer se veían muy azules, y hoy…no sé, tu iris es más verde.

Sin sorpresa para Nessie, Alex sonrió con la comisura de su boca apenas elevada.

—Cambian de color según la ropa que use y el clima también influye—explicó con benevolencia—Envídiame.—soltó divertida mientras atravesaba la entrada y se dirigía a paso decidido a los vestidores. Renesme fue tras ella. Al tenerla al flaco derecho, la pelirroja no pudo contener una nueva pregunta que se estaba formulando en su mente.

—Ayer no viniste—comentó al llegar a los casilleros—¿Está todo bien?—añadió en un tono sinceramente preocupado. Después de un día, Nessie ya le estaba tomando cariño a la rubia.

Alex no mostró afectarse en absoluto, su cara más bien se veía de aburrimiento total con el ceño fruncido ligeramente mientras sacaba sus zapatillas y ropas deportivas.

—Todo está perfecto—le dijo mirándola con su sonrisa ladeada—Ayer no me viste porque estuve trabajando. Eso es todo.

—No sabía que trabajaras—comentó la pelirroja mientras se desabrochaba el jean.

—¿Tampoco sabias que soy alérgica la camarón?—le chilló con guasa llevándose una mano el pecho. Nessie tuvo que contener el impulso de rodar los ojos viendo de refilón como la rubia se deshacía de sus prendas.—Vale, pues no es algo que le diga a la personas cuando las conozco, ¿sabes?, sería muy raro.

—Podías haberlo mencionado—insistió Renesme con algo de molestia. Su humor estaba empeorando con los plantones de Jacob.

—Bueno, bueno—farfulló la rubia alzando las manos al aire—Ahora ya lo sabes.—le lanzó un guiño antes de darse media vuelta con su uniforme de deporte puesto.—Te espero en la cancha, _doña Dramática_.

Parpadeando exageradamente, vio alejarse a Alex contoneando sus prominentes caderas mientras esta se amarraba el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando a Nessie estupefacta con la rapidez de los movimientos de la rubia. _Casi_ como los de un vampiro. _Casi_.

Después de atar el último nudo de su cordón, la pelirroja se recogió en esponjado cabello cobrizo con una liga verde y salió trotando hasta donde un grupo de chicas calentaban alrededor de la cancha de voleibol. Esperó hasta que halló la ahora domada cabellera rubia y entró frente a ella en la fila que trotaba con parsimonia.

–Hey, novata—le llamó Alex desde atrás—Mueve esas piernas.

Renesme aumentó apenas uno sus pasos cortos. No es que ella no quisiera correr como lo hacía cuando iba de caza con Jacob, por supuesto que extrañaba sentir el viento templado sobre su rostro y la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas haciendo latir su corazón con fuerza, pero prefería guardarse su rapidez sobrehumana para cuando al menos unas tres cuartas partes del alumnado no tuviera sus ojos puestos sobre ella.

–¡A formación!—escuchó a alguien mandar.

Sin dejar de trotar, Nessie siguió el sonido de la voz encontrándose repentinamente con unos ojos negros como el ónix mirando en su dirección. Al contrario de sentirse intimidada, Renesme le sostuvo la mirada a una chica de cuerpo atlético y cabellera negra y lacia amarrada en una coleta alta. La morena mantenía un semblante neutro al igual que su lenguaje corporal mientras gritaba órdenes a un grupo de chicas y chicos que iban vestidas todas solo con shorts deportivos y sostenes de color verde las mujeres, los hombres con camisa sin mangas. La pelirroja se halló curiosa, observando los movimientos de cada integrante del grupo, admirando la fuerza de los músculos definidos ocultados por la delgadez de su silueta.

–El equipo de porristas—masculló Alex entre dientes, un tanto jadeante—Tan humildes como siempre.

—Mamá nunca lo mencionó—murmuró Nessie entretenida del todo con una chica que era arrojada al aire y luego caía sobre si misma con la gracia de un gato.

—Hace apenas un semestre que el equipo está en funcionamiento—dijo la rubia sin dar más detalles. El trote comenzaba a cansarla y le faltaba el aire. Luego miró a Nessie embabucada con las porritas y su rutina luciéndose frente a toda la escuela—No estarás pensando en unirte, ¿o si?—añadió jadeante.

Ella no le respondió. El silbato sonó y todos detuvieron su trote.

—Hey, Ness—Alex le dio un pequeño empujón con su dedo. Nessie apenas y le prestó atención.

—Dime.

—¿No estarás pensando en esa cabecita tuya, realmente _audicionar_ para entrar en el equipo, verdad?—insistió alarmada.

La pelirroja clavó sus chocolates y brillantes ojos en ella.

—¿Qué tendría de malo?

La rubia dejó caer la mandíbula sin poder detenerla.

—¿Qué-QUÉ?—balbuceó-gritó molesta para romper luego en una risa sarcástica—Ness, eres muy inocente.—señaló con repulsión al grupo de porristas—Esas víboras de allá no se detendrán en esparcir su veneno con la comidilla que les darás en bandeja de plata si tú te presentas ante ellas argumentando que solo queremos pertenecer a la unión de su equipo. Las burlas no pararían nunca—sus ojos azules se habían vuelto oscuros.—Y ni hablar de tu reputación.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio cuando bajó la vista.

—¿Eso te paso a ti?—murmuró por lo bajo pero Alex la escuchó.

Sorprendida, la rubia dejó ver el fantasma de un dolor antiguo cruzando sus facciones, pero se recuperó antes de que Nessie cruzara miradas con ella.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo—dijo restándole importancia, tomando por los hombros a Renesme—No quiero que alguien más pase por eso. Prométeme que te quitaras esa idea de la cabeza.

Alex era una chica dura, fría y directa, pensó Nessie, pero también era leal, valiente y amable a su manera, y eso solamente se conseguía a base de golpes certeros en una vida difícil. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, tomó una decisión en silencio, desasiéndose lentamente del agarre de la rubia sobre sus hombros. La rubia comenzaba a caerle mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Está bien—suspiró derrotada—Tu ganas.

Nessie creyó ver una rápida sonrisa con hoyuelos fuera de lo común en el rostro de la rubia, pero duró tan poco que creyó haberla imaginado.

—Correcto—Alex sonrió de lado antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el grupo reunido que iba a practicar tiros libres. Renesme hizo ademan de seguirla y…luego se dio la vuelta corriendo con poca velocidad hasta el equipo de chicos y chicas que ensayaban su coreografía. La morena seguía sin despegarle la vista, notó Nessie con incomodidad mientras avanzaba hacia esos ojos oscuros que no hacían más que escrutarla.

—Quisiera audicionar para pertenecer a sus filas—dijo la pelirroja frente a la morena con perfecta cara de póker cuando un montón de porristas empezaban a revolotear alrededor de la que Nessie dedujo, sería la capitana.—Mi nombre es…

—Renesme Cullen—completó la morena con desdén, su voz era tan dura y limpia como sus facciones—Todos saben de ti.—las y los porristas flanqueaban a los lados a la líder—Dime, Renesme—canturreó con burla mientras se deslizaba a un lado de Nessie y comenzaba a rodearla como un gato acorrala a un canario.—¿Quién te ha dicho que nosotros necesitamos integrantes cuando claramente los mejores atletas de esta instituto están en nuestras filas?

Sus ojos eran como dagas filosas, clavándose hasta el fondo de su ser buscando tus miedos más profundos. Armándose de un valor que no sabía que tenía, Renesme alzó la barbilla y sonrió secamente sin dejarse intimidar.

—Siempre pueden necesitar un remplazo—comentó encogiendo de hombros por igual con total indiferencia reunida. La morena intensificó su mirada entornando los parpados.

—Tienes razón—concedió con falsa amabilidad si despegar sus ojos de la pelirroja—Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu serias ese remplazo que necesitamos?

Sin poder evitarlo, Nessie dio un respingo por la falta de tacto de parte de la morena al formularle la pregunta. Fue entonces que el sentimiento de ser rechazada se hizo más pesado en su corazón, apretando el nudo de estómago, recordándole las consecuencias de su decisión y ansiando encontrarse muy lejos, cerca de sus padres…No, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácil. No ahora que tenía la oportunidad de elegir un camino,no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de elegir quien debía ser, de demostrar que no era igual a sus padres, demostrarse a _sí_ misma que no era igual que Bellla o Edward.

Cuando estuvo cerca de olvidar todo aquello que rondaba su mente, agradeció a Alex en silencio por enseñarle tan bien como lograr formar en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona tan perfectamente creíble.

—No lo pienso, lo afirmo—le escupió sonando tan convincente que algunos de los porristas comenzaron a mirar a Nessie ya no con soberbia, sino con algo muy parecido a la curiosidad.

La capitana pareció notarlo con algo de molestia en la mueca de su boca, pero no desistió del todo.

—No necesitamos remplazos—sentenció la morena girándose en redondo sin dignarse a darle una oportunidad a la pelirroja. Nessie ya lo esperaba, así que en ese momento cuando el sequito de porristas caminaba tras su líder nuevamente hacia la cancha, se preparó para dar una muestra de quien era Renesme Cullen.

Caminó hasta media cancha con algunos chicos mirándola de reojo en cuanto se posicionó con las palmas extendidas al cielo y de un solo salto al frente, dio cinco giros mortales hacia adelante y dos y media voltereta en el aire, cayendo al final sobre sus dos pies con la gracia de un gato.

Los jugadores de voleibol, el equipo de basquetbol y los demás alumnos en el gimnasio se había girado totalmente, expectantes ante al acontecimiento sin precedentes del que eran presentes. En la historia académica-deportiva de Forks había podido hacer lo que Nessie había hecho y caminar como si nada hasta el profesor de deportes como si lo que hubiera hecho no la hubiera dejado en mínimo siquiera cansada.

La pelirroja notó todas las miradas. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Y aun así no se arrepentía. Había algo en su pecho, un sentimiento satisfactorio que la inundaba de pies a cabeza como miles de hormiguitas pellizcando levemente su piel, como la adrenalina que sentía cuando el olor de las panteras se encontraba cerca y podía sincronizar los latidos rítmicos de la bestia con los suyos, tanteando el pulso acelerado del animal momentos antes de degustarlo. Ese sentimiento era casi parecido a lo que sintió al ver la cara desencajada de todo el grupo de porristas después de finalizar su asalto. Los demás eran espectadores, y se veían igual de impresionados.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien sacó las garras al fin—le dijo Alex con media sonrisa y algo malvado brillando en sus ojos cuando Nessie llegó hasta ella—Me encanta tenerte como amiga. Ahora nadie querrá meterse conmigo otra vez.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua con diversión.

—No, es solo que ahora se lo pensaran dos veces antes de meterse con nosotras, otra vez—añadió eso ultimo mirando hacia una capitana de porristas con la mandíbula desencajada por culpa de una rabieta.

—Pobrecilla,—dijo Alex fingiendo pena—dejaron a la _Reina Megan_ en ridículo frente a la mitad de la escuela.—luego masculló en un tono tan bajo que Renesme tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar—Trágate eso perra.

La pelirroja hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que masculló Alex. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle que exactamente le había hecho la morena a su amiga. El silbato sonó y los alumnos de Forks salieron de su impresión con algo más que un arrebato de lucidez.

—Todos vuelvan a sus actividades.

—Si señor Burner—contestaron algunos jóvenes volviendo a lo suyo.

Alex se volvió a Nessie.

—Bien señorita Olímpica—sus ojos claros, ahora de un color más celeste, mostraban diversión y algo de agradecimiento—Sería un honor para mí seguirla esta vez.

* * *

**Madrugada de lobos y vampiros**

* * *

**Jacob**

**[2:00 am]**

La espesura de la noche era como miles de sombras inundando la calle apenas iluminada con una densa neblina gris cubriéndolas con su frialdad. Era todo humo y luciérnagas. La ventana en casa de Charlie seguía ahí, conduciendo hacia la calle. Jacob sabía que Nessie dormía en la antigua habitación de Bella. Saltar hasta ahí no era complicado, sino complicado era el sentimiento de un nudo en la garganta que asfixiaba al lobo a cada paso que se acercaba al árbol frente a la ventana. Escaló con sus manos grandes y desnudas la rugosidad hasta la cima, se impulsó y de un solo salto estaba al pie de la ventana entre abierta. A través del vidrio, Jacob vio la silueta menuda dormitando bajo la ropa de cama con su respiración constante y algunos mechones pegados a su frente con sudor. Entró sin pedir permiso, con una calma que a él mismo le sorprendió; no quería despertarla. ¿Pero por qué no quería?,¿Acaso no estaba ahí para hablar con ella, para disculparse?. Se dio media vuelta pasándose una mano por el cabello con fuerza, casi arrancándose un mechón negro sin darse cuenta. Tenía que despertarla, debía decirle todo, no podía seguir fingiendo…no con ella.

—¿Jacob?

El moreno miró donde la voz lo llamaba.

Renesme estaba despierta.

**Alex**

La rubia sabía que por la noche, las jóvenes de su edad no salían en medio de la carretera con solo su pijama puesto. También sabía que las chicas de dieciséis años no trabajaban en bares, y aun así lo hacía.

La noche era fría, la neblina había descendido hasta la mitad de su cintura, mojando las puntas de su cabellera dorada mientras avanzaba camino abajo. Le entró un escalofrió que la obligó abrazarse a sí misma al tiempo que maldecía por lo bajo a los vendedores de licor, en especial a los que le vendía aquel veneno a su padre. Alex podría haberse hecho de la vista gorda en cuanto llegando su casa Mike Newton no estaba, podría haberse convencido a si misma que su padre estaba en la tienda de deportes o en casa de algún amigo, que se encontraba bien y que no había necesidad de salir a buscarlo. Lamentablemente la llamada a su celular no tuvo respuesta alguna.

Alzó la vista entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor entre la espesa niebla que comenzaba a envolverlo todo y se sorprendió con lo que vio en frente.

El auto de su padre estaba estacionado a un lado de la carretera.

**Jacob**

Nessie miraba a Jacob con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Debo estar soñando—murmuró la pelirroja somnolienta cuando no le respondió. Sin embargo el olor que despedía el lobo estaba inundando sus sentidos como si realmente estuviera frente a ella. Sus miradas seguían conectadas aun cuando Renesme dio un respingo sobre la cama al tiempo que Jacob comenzaba a moverse y en un santiamén estaba de rodillas a lado de su cama. Dudando, el lobo miró intensamente en los ojos pardos de la pelirroja, deslizando sobre la cama su formidable mano hasta envolver los finos y pálidos dedos de la hibrida. El corazón de Renesme comenzó a latir desbocado.

—Ness, yo…—Jacob se aclaró la garganta sin dejar su mirada un solo segundo—yo…lo siento mucho.

Nessie se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Tenían un sabor a oxido.

—Rompiste tu promesa—habló cuando encontró su voz, esta salió ronca.

El dolor surco las facciones de Jacob, ensombreciendo su semblante.

—Perdóname, Ness—la presión sobre la mano de la pelirroja aumento, sin embargo no era doloroso en absoluto—_Perdóname, perdóname_—susurró en una súplica urgente. Tenía mucho que decir pero lo único que se sentía capaz de pedir era una oportunidad, quería su perdón como nunca había querido otra cosa en el mundo. Renesme no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza.

—No puedo perdonarte, Jake—murmuró apenas que Jacob pensó que estaba imaginándolo, y aun así, su corazón fuerte y rápido como una máquina, se paró un segundo. Con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, adormeciéndolo hasta dejar de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Jacob comenzó incorporarse sin estar consciente de ninguno de sus músculos.

—Entiendo—dijo aunque en realidad no lo entendía en absoluto—Debo…debo irme entonces.

Hizo ademan de avanzar a la ventana cuando una fuerza sutil pero firme le retuvo en su lugar. Desconcertado, agachó la mirada topándose con su mano derecha unida aun a la los dedos blancuzcos que lo obligaban a quedarse. El lobo clavó sus ojos negros sobre el rostro surcado por dos lágrimas gruesas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—No puedo perdonarte—repitió insistente—porque por más que lo intente, nunca podría odiarte.

**Alex**

No fue consiente en el momento que comenzó a correr hacia el automóvil con tal ímpetu que ignoró el hecho que sus sandalias delgadas salieron disparadas fuera de sus pies. Descalza entonces, se fue a estampar contra la puerta de copiloto, golpeando con toda su fuerza el vidrio de la ventana.

—¡Papá!—exclamó a la desesperada sintiéndose enormemente aliviada. Deteniendo sus arremetidas, posó las manos en forma de visores sobre le vidrio polarizado y vislumbró tenuemente la silueta de Mike Newton dormido al volante con las llaves pegadas al interruptor.

—Carajo—juró entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta buscando algo en el camino pedregoso que le ayudara a abrir la puerta sin ayuda de las llaves. Dio una vuelta alrededor del auto sin encontrar nada útil hasta que tropezó con su pie desnudo, una roca que la hizo gritar una maldición lo bastante fuerte como para despertar a la mitad del pueblo.

Acto seguido, el eco de lo que al principio parecía haber sido su voz atronó el silencio de la noche. Aun adolorida y tomándose en pie entre las manos, masajeando la zona herida, Alex dio unos pasos hacia el bosque donde el eco de _algo_ se había escuchado. Tuvo el impulso de preguntar si había alguien escondido tras los arbustos, pero dentro de su pecho y su cabeza se encendió una alerta de alarma que le dijo que lo mejor era ir y abrir la camioneta para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Entonces, retrocedió lentamente sin despegar la vista del bosque sintiendo acercarse la presencia de ese _algo_. No podía decir qué era exactamente, pero estaba segura que no estaba sola. Sintió el suelo rasposo bajo pasos con los pies descalzos unos metros cerca de auto, pero luego esa textura rocosa se hizo más resbaladiza y fría. Por culpa de la neblina, al bajar la vista hasta sus pies lo único que pudo notar fue un icor pegajoso y oscuro tocando por su piel, pero al despejarse la niebla y el olor inconfundible del óxido y la sal mezclados le hicieron soltar un grito estrangulado.

El charco de sangre pintaba sus pies de escarlata y con horror Alex dio un salto hacia atrás, desequilibrándola y haciendola caer sobre su espalda. Gimió de dolor mientras sobre el sonido de su voz llena de pánico y angustia, una risa rompía con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Con los ojos abiertos de miedo, la mirada de Alex viajaba con rapidez atravesando el bosque y los lados de la carretera sin poder alcanzar a ver nada a través de la niebla. La risa otra vez se escuchó, y la rubia deseó que en ese momento estuviera equivocada cuando alzó la vista a la copa de un árbol y se encontró con una figura blanca como el mármol. Su boca se abrió formando un grito que nunca se escuchó, en cambio, un jadeo fue exhalado en su lugar al mirar dentro de los ojos del monstruo.

Unos grandes, crueles y amenazantes ojos rojos.

**Jacob & Renesme**

Jacob no tuvo oportunidad de hablar.

Renesme estaba llorando, porque él le había hecho daño, y aun así, la pelirroja había salido de la cama solo con una camiseta azul índigo y unas bragas lilas puestas. Sus manos seguía unidas y Jacob no pudo ocultar entonces como la temperatura iba en aumento en su cuerpo cuando Nessie se abalanzó sobre él y estampó sus labios inexpertos en los del lobo.

El moreno descolocado por la repentina muestra de afecto de la pelirroja, llevó sus manos al rostro de ella, acunándolo con delicadeza y despegando suavemente sus labios de los de ella.

—Ness—exhaló de golpe, sintiéndose consiente de la cercanía de ella en contacto con su cuerpo. La chica abrió los ojos clavando la vista en el lobo con vergüenza y sonrojándose intensamente antes de bajar a vista.

—No debí hacer eso, lo siento—murmuró Renesme intentado zafarse del agarré de Jake, pero este no la dejó irse tan fácilmente.

—Renesme, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte—le dijo el lobo sutilmente mientras levantaba su barbilla con uno de sus dedos.—Es solo que yo no puedo…_controlarme_ cuando estas así de cerca.

La cara de Jacob en ese instante, bien podría estar sonrojada del todo pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de autocontrol, solo agachó la cabeza sintiendo infinitamente estúpido frente a Nessie.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Jacob, su piel cobriza, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos suaves y profundos como dos piedras preciosas eran todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Todo lo que quería y no podía negar.

—Yo tampoco creo que pueda controlarlo más.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Jacob miró a Renesme directamente a los ojos en un santiamén, cruzando una mirada que iba más allá del deseo palpable en el aire, era urgente, desolada a la vez.

Entonces por un momento, Jacob supo que no podría soportarse así mismo si llegaba a perderla alguna vez.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Nessie tomó suavemente las manos callosas del lobo entre las suyas níveas y frágiles. Lo dirigió consigo hacia la cama. Ninguno desviaba la mirada, sus ojos eran intensos. El cobre y la obsidiana fusionados. Lentamente apoyó una mano sobre su cintura pequeña, conduciéndola esta vez en lugar de ella a él. Nessie se puso a horcadas sobre el regazo del metamorfo y con un simple movimiento de su cuello se inclinó hasta rozar nuevamente los labios del moreno, besándolo con soltura y nada de prisa. Jacob apenas fue consiente del cansancio que lo atacaba lánguidamente cuando se dejó caer sobre el colchón, saboreando el sabor dulce melocotón de los labios rosados de la pelirroja. La chica se dejó caer a un lado sin separar sus cuerpos amoldados como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que deberían estar juntas en el orden cronológico de los tiempos. Jacob aferró su abrazo y rodeando la figura menuda sin dejarle escapatoria. Renesme pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del lobo, incrustando sus dedos entre su cabello a ras, profundizando el contacto de sus labios y el roce de sus alientos. Ninguno tenía la intención de parar aunque le hiciera falta el aire. Parecían tener todo lo que necesitaban.

**Alex & El Cazador**

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más ancha, enseñando sus afilados dientes.

Miraba a su presa con júbilo, extasiado de poder oír los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón humano.

Antes de que Alex pudiera reaccionar, el hombre bajó de un salto desde su rama cerca de la copa del árbol y calló directamente frente al rostro lívido de la humana. Respiró con descaro el aire que la rodeaba, comprobando con satisfacción retorcida que la chica tenía miedo, podía oler también un atisbo de furia contenida, amenazando con salir en cuanto se propusiera atacar.

No tenía que esperar demasiado.

En un segundo, el hombre de ojos rojos ya estaba cernido sobre el cuerpo estupefacto de la rubia. La chica hizo ademan de gritar, pero el hombre fue, por mucho, más rápido y preciso. Le tapó la boca con una mano y con la que le quedaba libre tomó sus dos manos y las sostuvo con una fuerza sobrehumana sobre su cabeza.

—Chissst—le susurró el hombre con un rostro cruelmente perfecto, haciéndolo más odioso de mirar en cuanto su aliento dulce su fue a estampar muy cerca del rostro de Alex—No tengas miedo, preciosa, prometo ser bueno.

Su sonrisa picó a Alex directamente al estomagó. No era para nada una sonrisa amigable, ni un poco condescendiente, era vagamente lasciva y peligrosa como la de un tiburón. En ese momento Alex comenzó a luchar, primero intentando gritar y retorciéndose debajo del cuerpo del hombre hasta que una de sus rodillas fue a estrellarse la ingle del sujeto. El hombre soltó aire, como si algo pequeño le hubiera pegado en la nuca, pero nada más. Bajo la mirada a su entre pierna y luego la devolvió a una Alex que con la intensidad roja que era examinada, se sentía más débil.

—Buen intento, muñeca—siseó él, infinitamente divertido—Lastima que soy de piedra.

Con una velocidad descomunal, el hombre se aseguró de sujetar a Alex por las muñecas con ambas manos, dejando libre su boca para poder gritar con horror cuando las piernas del hombre separaron las suyas.

Conocía ese gesto, esa mirada depredadora y esa sonrisa demoniaca. Sabía que estaba a punto de pasar lo que más temía.

—¡No!—chilló retorciéndose todo lo que podía, el agarre en sus muñecas y piernas era como correas de cuero.—¡Déjame ir!, ¡déjame ir!

Sollozando mortalmente asustada, vio como el hombre comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón de un solo movimiento sin inmutarse por la fuerza con la que Alex luchaba.

_No, no otra vez_, pensó desolada, sintiendo en su pecho un miedo que hace mucho no sentía, _por favor, no otra vez, no_.

El hombre tenía un ansia maniaca en su mirada antes de bajar hasta el cuello de Alex y con su fría lengua saborear su piel desnuda debajo de su clavícula. La rubia se retorció con asco ante lo que le estaba pasando.

—Bastardo infeliz—le gruñó sintiendo el pánico y la ira creciendo por igual—¡Déjame ir, _joder_!—jadeó por el esfuerzo. No se daría por vencida. Estaba preparada para luchar…pero había algo fuera de contexto, el hombre no se inmutaba por los golpes que ella le propinaba, parecía encontrarlos entretenidos.

—No luches, _preciosa_, es mejor para ti no luchar.—murmuró él contra la piel expuesta de su pecho después de que ella se hubiese dado cuenta que tenía desgarrada la camiseta de dormir—Serás mía de todas formas.—el hombre clavó sus ojos sobre Alex, rosando descaradamente su nariz con la de la rubia. Sintió el frío cuerpo sobre el suyo, la mirada penetrante y el roce del miembro expuesto entre sus piernas y al mismo tiempo, experimentó una de las sensaciones más desagradables del planeta mientras se armaba de valor y le escupía al rostro de mármol con la ira bailando en sus pupilas.

—Nunca,_ desgraciado, _¿me oíste?—su voz rasposa de tanto gritar—_Nunca_—sentenció.

En ese momento, Alex se hizo más pequeña. El hombre la miraba con desafío, como dos antorchas encendidas eran sus ojos. La comisura de su boca sanguinaria se alzó.

—Bien—sus colmillos rosaban la curvatura de su cuello—Será por las malas entonces.

Alex gritó por ayuda en cuanto el hombre clavó sus dedos helados sobre su cintura y de un tirón bajo su pijama. Contra su voluntad, chupó la piel de su piel donde esta estaba expuesta, incrementando los sollozos y movimientos desesperados de la rubia que se comenzaba sentirse enfada, herida y vacía…y vacía…_de nuevo_. Ya no sentía las rocas debajo de ella clavándosele en la piel, ya no sentía su fuerza ni la de él, ya no sentía los latidos de su corazón, ya no sentía el dolor que le estaban causando, se estaba _vaciando_ de nuevo.

De pronto, tampoco sintió el peso gélido sobre de ella.

Descolocada, se incorporó de golpe viendo estrellas en su visión que poco a poco fue aclarándose hasta divisar dos sombras atacándose una a la otra. Siendo apenas consiente de su ropa hecha girones, se apresuró a subirse el pantalón cuando de la nada, un lobo moteado de blanco y gris salto por encima de ella emitiendo un gruñido gutural hacia las sombras que seguían luchando.

Parpadeó varias veces para poder enfocar mejor, viendo con asombró como el lobo gris de más de dos metros arremetía contra el hombre que hasta unos segundos estaba intentando violentarla.

Dio un gritó ahogado cuando reconoció a la segunda sombra como otro lobo…el _lobo de su sueño_, con el mismo pelaje arena y el lomo erizado mientras lanzaba mordidas hacia el hombre de piel nívea. Ahora que podía mirarlo mejor, sin sentirse amenazada, el hombre era realmente hermoso, admitió con asco, era cruelmente hermoso. Resultaba aterrador tomando en cuenta que era un maldito pervertido, pero también era tan fuerte como un levantador de pesas, o más que eso.

El lobo color arena arremetía contra el hombre entre gruñidos y siseos por parte de ambos cuando el segundo lobo llegaba a su lado estrellándose contra el cuerpo del sujeto y derribándolo en el suelo. Alex tuvo que taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando los alaridos desgarradores comenzaron del hombre comenzaron a causa del desmembramiento del que estaba siendo testigo.

Aun cuando los sonidos se habían esfumado, dejando el más absoluto de los silencios, Alex podía oír al hombre rogando por su vida. Ni siquiera fue consiente de la presión de una mano ajena sobre su muñeca.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó el chico intentando reconocer el rostro de la rubia. Ella mantenía los parpados cerrados con mucha fuerza y seguía murmurando: _basta, basta, basta_.—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

—¡Seth!, Tenemos que irnos ahora, trae a la chica—demandó la voz de una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a la realidad a Alex y de golpe abriera los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de un chico.

Lentamente bajó sus manos que ahuecaban sus oídos sin dejar de mirar con sus ojos celestes a los oscuros profundos de la persona frente a ella. Él la miraba de un modo intenso al momento de abrir los ojos, pasando su semblante serio a uno desconcertado, desconectado de la realidad.

Seth tuvo que utilizar toda (o la mayor parte que pudo reunir) de su fuerza de voluntad en cuanto la chica de rostro redondo y sucio lo miró pidiendo tan solo con su mirada que la ayudara. Se veía tan frágil, sola y herida que trató con todo su esfuerzo de dejar de lado el recuerdo de ella siendo violentada por el _chupasangre_. Su mandíbula se tensó y tomando las manos temblorosas de la rubia se prometió a sí mismo que nadie de aquí en adelante le volvería a poner un dedo encima, sobre su cadáver.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí—le dijo el moreno a la chica que parecía no ser capaz de moverse—Te llevaré en mis brazos, ¿está bien?

Ella no dijo nada.

—No me tengas miedo—su voz comenzaba a volverse urgente—_Nunca_ te haría daño.

Acercó su mano a su cintura con lentitud, misma que se vio interrumpida con un fuerte apretón a su muñeca. Alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos claros de la rubia que estaban abiertos como platos.

—_Lobo_—murmuró y luego se desmayó.

* * *

_Finale…_

_Pero solo por el momento._

_Bueno, bueno. Pasó de todo en este cap…sé que se quedaron de nuevo con la duda, pero que le voy a hacer, me encanta el suspenso xD_

_¿Odiaron a Megan?, ¿odiaron a Jasmine en el capítulo anterior?, yo sí. De verdad. Solo les diré que esto no es todo con estas dos y si la respuesta es afirmativa en la preguntas anteriores, les digo sinceramente que deben preparase para lo que viene. Si, pueden odiarlas más._

_En cuanto a los hermanos Clearwater, debo decir que me alegra que llegaran a tiempo. Seguramente Alex habría sufrido un colapso de haber pasado lo innombrable. En cuanto a esto…me gustaría saber su opinión._

_Déjenme un review ;) no se olviden._

_Carpe Diem_


	5. Una semana en el infierno IV

_Es una buena semana ¿o qué?_

_O es que más bien yo estado de ociosa en mi casa sin hacer nada más que escribir xD pero da igual. He llegado temprano otra vez._

_Ya tenemos a los lobos y los vampiros juntos (más o menos), el momento de la verdad se está acercando y algunas cosas se van a poner feas por aquí, solo espero no me odien._

_Mejor no digo nada y espero un review al final de la lectura._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes y en cuanto al mundo fantasioso en el que se desarrollan no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer es la mente maestra._

* * *

**Una semana en el infierno **

**Cuarta Parte**

* * *

**Día de lobos y vampiros**

**Seth**

**[5:00 am]**

Era molesto recordar exactamente los detalles de todo.

En cuanto Seth cambió a su forma humana, no pudo despegar la vista de la figura de la chica. Aún recordaba el temperamento de lobo despertando todo el instinto animal que había en él en cuanto vio al vampiro cerniéndose con los colmillos y la parte baja de su anatomía a la vista. La ira lo consumió y sin piedad tomó al inmortal entre las mandíbulas poderosas de su hocico. Lamentablemente la chica rubia seguía ocupando sus pensamientos cuando el vampiro logró zafarse de su agarre con un solo movimiento el cual Seth no tuvo tiempo de prevenir o defenderse. Enseñó sus caninos con repugnancia sin poder quitarse de la mente el ansia asesina del cual era ajeno, hasta ese momento.

_¿Qué diablos haces, Seth?, liquídalo ya_, le había dicho Leah dentro de su cabeza con molestia aguda en cuanto llegó al encuentro con su hermano.

El metamorfo había sacudido su morro al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido de frustración regresando de nuevo a sus arremetidas contra la _sanguijuela_. En ese momento se había dado cuenta que estaba pensado parecido a Jacob algunos años, despectivo y colérico con los vampiros…hasta que Nessie llegó.

Leah se le había adelantado y con un movimiento raudo despedazo el brazo izquierdo del inmortal. El grito fue en aumento cuando Seth tomó el otro brazo y lo sacudió con parsimonia, infringiéndole más dolor. Él no se merecía morir rápido y limpiamente, tenía una deuda que cobrar.

¿Pero desde cuando él tenía esos pensamientos?, tenía que dejarse de juntar con Jacob, o tal vez era influencia de Paul.

_Mátalo ya_, bramó Leah en su mente si dejar de partir en partes el cuerpo del vampiro.

O tal vez era influencia de su hermana.

De lo único que estaba seguro es que esa vez no iba a preguntar si estaba bien matar al _chupasangre_. Él en verdad _quería_ hacerlo.

Así que sin más, arrancó el último pedazo y junto con su hermana reunieron los miembros, apilándolos a lado de la carretera.

Luego Seth cambió a su forma humana mientras Leah se perdía en el bosque en busca de sus ropas. Ya vestidos, el metamorfo no dudo en ir directo la chica de cabello dorado que mantenía los parpados de sus ojos, su boca y sus manos contra sus orejas bien apretados. En segundos estaba a su lado y se sorprendió al preguntarle si estaba bien. A él le urgía saber y su frustración incremento cuando ella no le respondió. Ella solo temblaba y susurraba palabras sin sentido. Había intentado de nuevo pidiéndole su nombre mientras Leah encendía los pedazos en llamas. No hubo respuesta.

—_¡Seth!, Tenemos que irnos ahora, trae a la chica._

El lobo se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación cuando de golpe la rubia abrió sus parpados y fijó su mirada cristalina en el rostro del metamorfo.

En ese instante algo había cambiado dentro de Seth. En solo un segundo, estuvo consiente del aroma dulce que rodeaba a la rubia, como ningún otro perfume que hubiera olido. Estaba más que inquieto con los pensamientos que regresaban cuando el vampiro planeaba más que beber su sangre. E internamente, se juró proteger a aquella chica de cualquier otro atacante, nadie volvería a hacerle daño, no mientras él viviera.

La chica parecía estar pidiendo auxilió con sus ojos al mirar intensamente el rostro de Seth. Él no se iba a negar, haría lo que fuera por ponerla a salvo.

—_Tenemos que irnos de aquí—_le dijo el moreno a la chica que parecía no ser capaz de moverse. Ella seguía en estado de shock y fue hasta entonces que el lobo dedujo por qué la había hallado con las manos en los oídos y los ojos cerrados.

Los _alaridos_, el _desmembramiento_.

Tomando aire hasta llenar sus pulmones. Trató de trasmitirle toda la confianza. Quería más que nada que confiara en él. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, lo más lejos posible de esa pesadilla.—_Te llevare en mis brazos, ¿está bien?_

Ella seguía temblando y sin hablar. Desesperado, viajó su mano hasta la cintura de la chica con tacto y lentitud sin despegar su vista de aquellos ojos que decían todo lo que su boca callaba. El veía miedo manifestado en las lagunas de su iris. ¿Le tendría miedo a él?. Esperaba desesperadamente que no.

—_No me tengas miedo_—sonó urgente hasta para sus oídos—_Nunca te haría daño_.—sus dedos ya rosaban su pijama hecha jirones. Tuvo que controlarse al darse cuenta de los moretones que surcaban su piel expuesta en algunos lugares. Tenía que mantenerse sereno, por _ella_.

Fue por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de la rubia se cerró con una fuerza impactante para un lobo alrededor de su muñeca. Seth la miró de nuevo a los ojos encontrándose con un rastro de reconocimiento en su rostro. Lo miraba de un modo que recordó al metamorfo cuando él era niño y descubrió por primera vez que los leños cerca del mar producían fuego azul. Lo que lo descoló luego cuando la rubia dijo: _Lobo,_ y con los ojos en blanco cayó su cabeza hacia atrás estampándose casi con el suelo, pero gracias a Seth y sus reflejos, eso no sucedió.

La cargó entre sus brazos como sino pesara nada y corrió hasta Leah, explicándole a esta misma que llevaría a la chica a su casa en la Reserva porque le seria de utilidad con su testimonio ante los demás. Aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto, Leah lo creyó a regañadientes, encargándose ella sola de quemar las evidencias que había dejado el vampiro y ordenándolo todo como si el hombre dentro el auto solo hubiera tenido un accidente. Desde luego el hombre había fallecido a causa del desangramiento sufrido a manos del asesino calcinado. Pero en el pueblecito de Forks, aquello no podía ser sabido.

Acto seguido, en cuestión de segundos, se hallaba en casa con la chica aun inconsciente. Ella seguía respirando con su pecho descendiendo y subiendo lentamente. Sus cardenales se volvían gradualmente de un tono purpura y verde y su rostro ceniciento estaba lleno de lágrimas secas. Si, su presencia era irreal para Seth, ya que el verdadero motivo con el que la llevó su casa era precisamente su aspecto lamentable y frágil, causando en el lobo un ansia de protección que no había tenido nunca antes más que con su hermana y su madre, y a la vez tan diferente, que lo orilló a no dejarla en la sala, sino en su cuarto.

Y fue así como había acabado recordando con exactitud todos los asquerosos detalles de la madrugada mientras veía dormir plácidamente a una desconocida en su cama. Le había tratado las heridas, al igual que le limpió con situleza el rostro y la piel que era capaz de ver sin morbo, muy a pesar de ser un chico con las hormonas más alborotadas de lo normal. No le había quitado la ropa por respeto precisamente, sin embargo buscó algo de ropa vieja en el cuarto de Leah y de su madre, consiguiéndole unos pantalones sueltos de lana y una camiseta desgastada de algodón. Los dejó a un lado de su cama, pero no se retiró más que para ir una vez al baño. Comenzó a preguntarse si temía más porque la chica despertara y tratara de huir sabiendo quizá lo que ellos _eran_, o que se despertara gritándole que era un monstruo y querría huir sin si quiera dejarlo hablar.

_¿Qué me pasa?_, suspiró para sus adentros mientras se pasaba una mano con gesto pesado y cansado sobre la cara. No había dormido en días. Entre seguirles el rastro a los asesinos, proteger a la manada, hacer guardia en el pueblo y planear estrategias con Sam mientras se enfrentaba a las primicias de ser padre de nuevo, era todo un lío el que se armaba en la Reserva. No había tiempo para los descansos. Tenían en sus manos un asunto oscuro. Algunos chicos muy jóvenes de la tribu comenzaron a transformarse en cuanto la cacería de vampiros se avecinaba. Insólitamente, de los únicos vampiros que se habían preocupado por años eran los Cullen, y ellos ahora se habían ido por un tiempo indefinido. Pero cuando Seth vio lo que ese chupasangre quería hacerle a la chica, no tuvo duda que estos vampiros eran _diferentes_. El asesino había mantenido a raya sus instintos cerca de la rubia, puesto que ella tenía heridas donde emanaba la suficiente sangre como volver loco a un vampiro y saciarse sin detenerse de toda la vida que corría por sus venas. ¿Acaso planeaba hacerlo después de violarla?, con el solo pensamiento, todo su cuerpo sufrió de espasmos y le entraron unas ganas inmensas de romper algo.

Lo único que lo detuvo de hacerlo fue un gemido.

Un pequeño ruido se había escapado de los labios de la rubia. Apenas perceptible, pero Seth lo escuchó. Clavando su vista en la cama, comenzó notar las sabanas temblar donde los puños de la chica los tomaba con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se veían del color del hueso. Ella tenía una pesadilla, por lo que pudo deducir, y sin pensarlo, solo actuando, el lobo se inclinó hasta arrodillarse junto a la cama. Pegó su rostro cerca del oído ajeno y comenzó a murmurar en una voz suave una nana que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño.

La chica seguía apretando sus labios, formando una fina línea con ellos mientras los temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Luego de un rato donde Seth pensó en desistir con su canto, sorpresivamente la rubia cesó sus espasmos y relajó los músculos de su cuerpo, desasiendo la arruguita en su entrecejo y volviendo el color a sus labios rosados con su respiración regularizándose al mismo tiempo.

Él no dejó de murmurar su canción hasta que la chica se veía total y profundamente dormida de nuevo.

Seth no supo cuando se quedó dormido con la cabeza reposada en un lado del colchón. Solo se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

**Renesme & Jacob**

**[7:00 am]**

El día era brillante e inexplicablemente estupendo.

Nessie pensó que tal vez se debía a un calor familiar rodeándola por la cintura y muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Sonrojada, levantó la cabeza del pecho cómodo del metamorfo para mirarle el rostro mientras él aún seguía dormido, con los músculos de su rostro relajado, su cabello alborotado y sus pectorales bajando y subiendo estruendosamente. La pelirroja no debía tener buena pinta, después de todo solo se había quitado los pantalones para después meterse a su cama y dormirse de golpe sin querer pensar en nada más. Había extrañado la presencia del lobo y su cercanía cálida, necesaria. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, tenía miedo de estropearlo. Durante la madrugada, Nessie recordaba haber ayudado a Jacob a quitarse la bermuda y la camiseta sin la menor vergüenza, estando consiente de las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero Jacob había estado tan cansado que mientras se besaban con extenuación se había quedado profundamente dormido. No iba a negar que se sintió un poco decepcionada por no seguir con lo demás, solo la parte más recóndita de su cerebro, esa donde su padre le hablaba sobre las reglas impuestas si es que se quería quedar sola en Forks, estaba feliz de no haber roto las líneas de pudor. Sentía que aún no era el momento, quizá, pero no estaba arrepentida en absoluto de nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior.

A su lado, Jacob se movió inquieto, haciendo una mueca extraña que no hizo más que reír a Nessie.

—Jake—le susurró removiéndose entre el brazo que la mantenía atrapada—Tengo que ir al baño—pasó una mano (como pudo) delineando la mandíbula del lobo. El moreno arrugó la nariz como si le diera comezón y lentamente abrió sus parpados de par en par chocando directamente con las líneas cobrizas de un cabello esparcido por las almohadas y las sabanas. Se quedó un momento estático, sintiendo sus piernas enredadas con las de Renesme y recordó todo lo que hace unas horas estaba dispuesto a hacer. Sus hormonas matutinas lo traicionaron y sintió un calor indecente en la parte baja de su vientre, mismo que los hizo doblarse por su estómago, tomando distancia de Nessie.

La chica dio un respingo al sentir algo levemente duro contra su pierna derecha mientras Jacob cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su piel adoptaba una tonalidad rojiza.

—Humm—balbuceó ella con el rostro color granada—¿Estas bien?, Creo que tienes un…problemita—finalizó tratando de no dejar de respirar.

Jacob no le contestó.

—Jake—insistió ella, sintiendo toda la tensión que le transmitía la cercanía del lobo. Finalmente, Jacob soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y abrió los ojos tratando desde el inicio evitar su mirada.

—Solo…—murmuró con voz ronca y algo profunda—Dame un minuto y no mires.

La pelirroja parpadeo varias veces, pensando que el tono seco de su voz tal vez se debía a ella. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Estas enfadado—no era una pregunta—¿Hice algo mal?, ¿No debía haber…?

—No eres tú, Ness—la cortó de tajo, desasiendo su abrazo y su mirada no la veía—Tengo que salir de aquí un momento, eso es todo.

Él se hizo hacia atrás, con sumo cuidado de no dejar ver nada más allá de su cintura para abajo y cuidadosamente se enrosco en una sábana, dejándola cubierta a ella por la colcha de la cama. Sin ninguna otra palabra, salió deprisa por la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, dedujo Nessie.

Con asadura innecesaria, Renesme se incorporó en la cama y aun con más calma rebuscó entre su ropa por algo que ponerse aquel día. No le importaba llegar tarde en ese momento a la escuela, pero al extraña evasión por parte de Jacob le estaba doliendo, y eso era algo contra lo que era difícil luchar. Se puso el pantalón del día anterior y esperó a que Jacob saliera del baño. Su cabello oscuro estaba húmedo al igual que la parte expuestas de su torso. ¿Se había duchado?, ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Renesme al mirarlo incrédula cuando el moreno se metió a su recamara y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró y entró ella también a la ducha sin demorarse demasiado y al instante estuvo más despierta, con su cabello chorreando agua y oliendo a fresas.

Al regresar a la habitación, Jacob se había ido.

De nuevo.

**Alex & Seth**

La chica comenzaba a moverse con gesto de despertarse.

Hizo un ruido, algo parecido a un gruñido y sin levantarse de la cama se estiro entre las cobijas con el dolor en cada uno de sus músculos llenándola de pies a cabeza. Se giró en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Una de sus manos voló fuera de la sábana y fue a estrellarse contra la mejilla derecha del metamorfo recostado a un lado. El chico se incorporó de golpe con los sentidos comenzando a trabajar salvajemente. Luego, se abofeteó mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido en cuanto vislumbró entre la espesura de su somnolencia a un cuerpo menudo que lo miraba con los ojos como rendijas.

El pecho de Seth comenzó a calentarse y sus latidos se aceleraron con anticipación. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Estaría ella todavía ofuscada y recordaría la noche anterior?, ¿Lo habría olvidado todo?, ¿Lo recordaría a él?. Sacudió su cabeza borrando esa última pregunta y prosiguió a serenarse, esbozando en su rostro taciturno con algo de firmeza. Era difícil para Seth no mostrar optimismo. Casi siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas. Pero no esta vez.

Sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los azules lapislázuli de la chica. Seth frunció el ceño recordando claramente el color celeste la noche pasado en los ojos de la rubia. ¿Habría estado usando lentillas y ahora se le habían caído?. No tuvo tiempo para responderse su preguntar porque la rubia salió disparada en dirección al metamorfo y posó sus manos pálidas sobre la piel cobriza del lobo. Impactado y algo intimidado, Seth se quedó inmóvil mientras se hundía en los colores brillantes y claros de la mirada que lo examinada con descaro y sus manos tocaban su cara con confianza. La rubia parpadeó varias veces saliendo de la ensoñación mientras dejaba caer las manos sobre su regazo, al tiempo que se sentaba al estilo indio sobre la cama.

—Eres real—la rubia bostezó al hablar, sorprendiendo a Seth la confianza que irradiaba y el tono impersonal tan natural en sus labios rosados. Su mirada fría y condescendiente se clavó en el metamorfo con inquisición—Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Seth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para decir algo más que solo balbucear incoherencias y tropiezos con su propia lengua. A pesar de ser un día después de haber sido atacada y acabada de despertar, la chica rubia se veía hermosa, con su cara ovalada, su nariz respingada y un poco pecosa, sus labios con forma de corazón y su cabellera color caramelo despeinada y brillante con los rayos matinales dibujando destellos dorados en torno a su cara.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con exasperación.

—Deja de mirarme como tonto y responde a mi pregunta—exigió ella comenzando a molestarse. Se llevó una mano a dibujar círculos alrededor de las sienes, un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzaba formarse. Al parecer, la noche anterior se había pasado con las píldoras…pero…¿Qué era ese olor?. Arrugó la nariz con asco mientras se quitaba de encima la ropa de cama…que no era la suya. Desconcertada, miró a su alrededor con mayor atención oliendo aun ese insípido aroma a incienso y a…y a…

—Huele a perro—murmuró ensimismada mientras el chico seguía apoyado sobre sus rodillas, mirándola si decir nada. Comenzaba a asustarla, pero no queriendo dejar que él viera el pánico en sus ojos, adoptó una postura cabreada, bufando maldiciones por lo bajo mientras salía de la cama.

Fue en el momento que Alex quiso abrir la puerta que el chico se movió, impidiéndole el paso.

—Joder—siseó ella furiosa, retrocediendo ante la presencia del chico. Erguido, era alto, casi dos metros, pensó Alex—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Dime que te hace ser tan misterioso conmigo?, ¿Acaso nos acostamos?

Seth apretó la mandíbula imaginándose la noche anterior con el vampiro saboreando al piel expuesta de la chica y le contestó secamente con un rotundo _no_. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto de todos modos?

—Entonces, dime, _desconocido misterioso_—su voz tembló un poco, comenzaba a sentirse intimidada, pero no le dejaría saberlo así que alzó la barbilla con gesto convincente—¿Qué diablos hago…—miró a su alrededor no encontrando nada familiar más que le bosque de Forks fuera de la ventana—aquí, donde quiera que sea?

—Estas cerca de La Push—le contestó él sin despegar la vista de la chica, temía que si lo hacia ella desaparecería—En la reserva de la tribu quileute.

Ella soltó aire, susurrando entre dientes algo como ah, bueno, eso lo explica todo antes de tomar la lámpara de la mesita de noche y arrojársela directo a la cabeza con una fuerza sorprendente para ser humana. Él chico la esquivó apenas, y la lámpara se fue a estrellar a la pared detrás de él.

—¡Auxilio, ayúdenme!—comenzó a grita la rubia corriendo directo a la ventana—¡Un loco grandote me tiene secuestrada!

_¿Secuestrada_?, razonó Seth descolocado, _¿Loco grandote?_

—Oye, oye, para, para—se lanzó directo a la ventana gritándole que se detuviera mientras ella ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cornisa—No te quiero hacer daño.

—¡Mentiroso!, ¡Pervertido!—le escupió ella, literalmente, pudo sentir su saliva en la piel de su frente.

—¡Yo no soy el pervertido!—explotó el, tomándola por la cintura con fuerza y la jaló dentro de la recamara. La rubia tomó sus manos y rasguñando el dorso de las mismas.—¡Yo te salve!, ¡yo no era el que quería violarte!

Alex se quedó quita como una piedra, dejándose fácilmente jalar dentro del cuarto. Los recuerdos como _flash backs_ venían de golpe a su cabeza sin darle tiempo a asimilarlos, todo era horrible. Comenzó a hiperventilar cuando hizo la pregunta, girándose lentamente a chico que la había dejado cerca de la cama mientras iba a cerrar la ventana, hablando sobre algo a lo que Alex no prestaba atención.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _tu_ no eras el que quería violarme?

Seth dejó de hablar, observando a la chica con algo en su mirada que a Alex no le gustó. Ya había visto esa mirada _muchas_ veces. Ella no necesitaba su pena.

—Te refieres a que alguien más quería hacerlo—no era una pregunta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, sintiendo el óxido de la sangre en ellos—¿Dónde, jodidos, _está_, el bastardo?—exigió pausadamente, poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras. Sus ojos eran como dagas en cuanto los posó en el moreno.

Seth tragó saliva. ¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿Mentirle?, ¿Inventar una cuartada?. _Podría_, y la verdad es que tenía que hacerlo, por la manda y su seguridad…pero hubo algo en la actitud de la chica que le dijo que mentirle no sería fácil. No parecía de las que se tragaban los cuentos sencillamente. Cerró los parpados con fuerza, armándose de valor y haciendo creer que si le decía la verdad todo iba a estar bien.

—Muerto—dijo simplemente—Yo lo mate.

**R & J**

Renesme se sorprendió al ver a Jacob recargado sobre su BMW.

Su rostro era un poema, inteligible y misterioso. Nessie odiaba lo místico y las sorpresas, de verdad, así que su mal humor no iba a irse tan fácil. Se acercó al moreno que mantenía la vista gacha hasta que oyó los pasos gráciles de la pelirroja sobre el asfalto y se apresuró a hablar pero Nessie lo silenció levantando una mano. El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza y espero que ella dijera algo. Su mirada castaña era cristalina y cansada.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Jacob?—dijo en voz suave pero firme. Al metamorfo le gustaba eso de ella, era dulce pero también podía ser dura. Aun que en ese momento lo único que quería era disculparse y ser perdonado, de nuevo.

—Ness, yo…

—Déjame terminar—pidió haciendo un esfuerzo por no derramar las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Suspiró y se rodeó con sus propios brazos por la cintura, bajando la cabeza—No sé a qué estamos jugando. Te vas sin decirme a donde ni porque. Yo te espero, pero tú no llegas. Luego prometes que vendrás y nada—Jacob hizo una mueca e iba a decir algo cuando ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró sin mirarlo. Esa mirada hueca no le gusto.—A veces pienso que crees que es aburrido estar conmigo.

—Ness, no es eso, sabes que yo nunca me aburriría de ti—le aseguró avanzando un paso. Nessie retrocedió otro.

—Solía creerlo—dijo la pelirroja-castaña. Su labio inferior comenzaba temblar, así que tuvo que morderlo con fuerza para detenerlo.—Creía que tú y yo…que nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos siempre, pero…tal vez me equivoque.

—Ness—Jacob tragó saliva, pensando lo peor—¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?—su expresión era atormentada.

—_Para_ _siempre_ es mucho tiempo, ¿No crees?—musitó la pelirroja con la vista perdida en el bosque.—Lo que digo es que…es que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio. A cada segundo más aplastante que el anterior. Jacob casi lo podía respirar en el aire, lo sentía en sus músculos. Era extraño no sentir tus extremidades cuando las estabas viendo tan detalladamente. Luego fijo la vista en Ness, creyendo que todo era un sueño, un muy mal sueño. Pero las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como un eco fastidioso.

Deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

—Jacob, es lo mejor.—insistió Renesme con molestia. ¿Por qué la veía como si ella le hubiese dado una cachetada o algo peor?—No te estoy diciendo que te quiero fuera de mi vida, yo…simplemente no podría—apretó los labios respirando con dificultad. Era cierto que no podía estar lejos de él, pero pasar demasiado tiempo con una sola persona la estaba afectando, afectaba su relación incluso.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—pidió él desmoronándose. Su cara era suficiente dolorosa de ver y su mirada perdida le decía Nessie que estaba haciendo mal terminándolo de esta manera. Pero debía seguir a su cordura, su corazón había gobernado demasiado tiempo su vida.

—Por qué te amo—le dijo abrazándose más fuerte—quiero que vivas tu vida, antes de mi tenías una—casi se mordió la lengua cuando añadió—Y yo también quiero vivir la mía.

Era cruel, sabía que era jugar sucio cuando Jacob estaba vulnerable pedirle cumplir una promesa por ella. Sabía con certeza que no se negaría, nunca lo hacía. Jacob se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado por entender que rayos estaba sucediendo. Hace no mucho, estuvo a punto de llegar muy lejos con Nessie y ahora se veía terminando con ella. Nada tenía lógica.

—Espero que me entiendas—murmuró la pelirroja acercándose a él. El lobo no hizo ademán de apartarse, pero tampoco de acercarse.

—Entiendo—_mentiroso_.

—¿Está bien entonces?

—Seguro—_no, en absoluto_.

—Solo…prométeme que saldrás y disfrutaras. No pienses en mí.

—Está bien—_imposible_.

—Tal vez sea duro, por…am…la impronta, pero te aseguró que no es imposible.

—Lo sé—_ni te lo imaginas._

—¿Jacob?—él la miró sin ninguna expresión o sentimiento en su cara—Solo es un tiempo.

Él asintió, ni siquiera sintió su cuello moverse. La vio entrar a su auto sin mirarlo una sola vez, la vio girar el interruptor y moverse en reversa, la vio abandonar la casa en su negro coche, la vio alejarse y no hizo nada para detenerla…por qué ella así lo quería. Él no bromeaba cuando había dicho que haría lo que sea por aquella chica delgaducha, medio pelirroja, dulce y sonriente. Se tiraría de un quinto piso si ella lo quisiese, se pondría tacones si ella se lo pidiese, él se alejaría si ella se lo hiciera prometer.

Y así lo haría.

Echó a correr por el bosque, con los espasmos calentado sus músculos y en instantes ya no era un hombre, sino una bestia. Su instinto salvaje era todo lo que tenía.

Acelero su carrera, sin sentido de orientación hacia donde exactamente se dirigía. Él solo quería correr. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sus patas se sentían plomo y su hocico estaba bañado de saliva espumosa de tanto aullar, eso estaba seguro, pero de lo que no tenía certeza, era desde cuando Leah estaba presente, gritándole en sus pensamientos.

_Maldición, Jacob, te estado buscando_, la loba lo alcanzó con el morro enseñando los dientes, _Sam nos quiere a todos en su casa_…

_Leah_, gruñó él, _ahora no_.

La loba aulló, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual el señor lobo estaba tan enojado. Lo goleó en un costado con su morro mientras dejaba ver sus colmillos.

_Vaya, vaya_, dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, _¿así que terminaron, eh?_

_Cállate, _bramó dándole un golpe con su hocico a una rama, _Es solo por un tiempo._

_Que ingenuo. Ya aprenderás que no todo lo que se va, regresa, _dijo ella un tanto divertida por ver envuelto al lobo cobrizo en una carrera que iba perdiendo por culpa de su mente ofuscada.

Jacob le gruñó parando en seco.

_No a todos nos dejan por alguien más_, soltó enfadado, _muchos _si_ tenemos a alguien que nos ame._

Leah recibió eso como una bofetada a su ego y sin pensárselo, cargó hecha una furia contra Jacob.

_Retráctate, imbécil_, gruñó mientras le propinaba una patada en el hocico, _no sabes de lo que hablas, eso ya lo he superado_.

_No olvides que puedo leer tu mente, se exactamente lo que piensas,_ dijo él echándose hacia atrás. Quería, pelear. ¡_Dios_!, de verdad tenía ganas, pero no con Leah. Demasiado drama y poca acción para su gusto.

El lobo cobre se defendía, el blanco atacaba y ambos siguieron gruñéndose mientras dibujaban un círculo entre las ramas caídas y el musgo de bosque hasta que una voz les hizo detenerse.

_¡Leah!, ¡Jacob!_

Los metamorfos giraron con los incisivos a la vista y divisaron una figura de pelaje azabache galopando hasta ellos.

_Leah, Jacob, dejen de pelear,_ Sam se mostraba enfadado con todos los vellos de su lomo erizados. Escrutó con la mirada a ambos lobos sin darse tiempo a saber porque estaban enfrentándose. Había una sola cosa en su mente, _Tenemos un problema en la Reserva_.

_¿Es por la chica?,_ se adelantó Leah mientras se sentaba en sus cuartos traseros.

Jacob se removió inquieto parado en sus cuatro patas.

_¿Chica?,_ gruñó, _¿Qué chica?_

El hocico de Sam tembló con un bramido casi humano.

_Leah y Seth atraparon un chupasangre ayer, cerca del instituto de Forks,_ el tono del lobo azabache era más grave que de costumbre, _al parecer estaba atacando a una chica antes de que llegaran_.

_Sam_, era Leah, _esa sandijuela…no estaba tratando precisamente de beber su sangre._

_¿De qué estás hablando?, _Jacob comenzaba a impacientarse aún más, no podía concentrarse del todo en la conversación_, ¿Dónde está ella? _

_Está en la casa de Sue. Seth cuida de ella, _Leah comenzaba a rascar el suelo con sus garras, signo de que estaba nerviosa.

_Hay algo que no me están diciendo, _afirmó Jacob con un aullido. Miró a Sam con sus ojos cobre escrutando la mirada del lobo alfa mientras Leah lanzaba pequeños rugidos a Jacob en negativa,_ ¿Por qué es tan importante mantenerla en la Reserva?_

_Ella lo sabe, Jacob, _el metamorfo azabache mantenía su expresión cuadrada, tensando todos sus músculos lobunos_, La chica sabe acerca de nosotros y los vampiros._

* * *

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…_

_Primero: ¿Ya dije que me encanta el suspenso?, ¿no?. Bueno, me fascina xD._

_Segunda: Sip, Jacob y Nessie terminaron, señores. ¿Qué tal?, a que no se lo esperaban. Sin duda, yo tampoco, fue algo espontaneo, aunque a decir verdad, se los voy a recompensar._

_Tercera y última: Soy yo, o Alex tiene pinta de ser una nueva Bella. Y no me refiero a que es una copia de su carácter, sino más bien a que Alex va a ser la mortal que no es loba ni vampiro pero por azares del destino, termino involucrada en todo esto._

_Uf…ya quiero saber que nos espera en el siguiente cap._

_Un beso de Sophie._

_Carpe Diem_


	6. Impresiones

_Hola de nuevo chicos ;)_

_Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no actualizar en la fecha acordada pero he estado atareada con mi entrada a la universidad D: Y no había podido pasearme por aquí, pero ya está, un nuevo cap fresquecito y recién salido._

_Vamos a ver nuevas cosas por aquí, y las cosas se están definiendo. Aún falta mucho por descubrir pero les digo que ya nos estamos acercando._

_Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes, tanto como el mundo en el que se desenvulven no me pertenecen, todo se lo debemos a SM, amén._

* * *

**Impresiones**

* * *

**Día de lobos y vampiros**

**Seth & Alex**

—Muerto—dijo simplemente—Yo lo maté.

Alex no estaba segura si realmente estaba soñando, o todo era real. No supo el momento en que se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad mientras se aferraba con las palmas al colchón. Se obligó una vez más a enfrentarse a la mirada del hombre frente a ella con la cabeza echa un desastre en un remolino de imágenes que no dejaban su mente.

El hombre de piel nívea, la niebla, las sangre, los…lobos…su _padre_.

—Tú estabas ahí—Alex se paró de un salto al recordar—Tú…—sus ojos se clavaron en las oscuras pupilas del moreno. No podía explicarse con qué propósito su sueño de hace algunas noches regresaba una y otra vez mientras lo miraba. El olor de pelaje de perro nunca fue más fuerte—¿Qué es lo que eres?

Ella no había dicho _quién_, sino _qué_. Seth tomó eso como una cachetada, dando tras pies hacia la puerta. La rubia lo miraba fijamente, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado, y luego enojado por sentirse avergonzado, preguntándose y agonizando lentamente por no saber la respuesta a lo que era lo correcto hacer en ese momento. ¿Qué importaba más?, ¿tratar de persuadir a la chica para que lo olvidara todo?, ¿decirle la verdad y arriesgarse a las consecuencias?, ¿Qué tal si ella lo rechazaba en cuanto supiera su condición?

Soltó un gruñido de frustración preguntándose por que le importaba tanto agradarle a una desconocida cuando las prioridades eran otras.

A no ser que...

No, no podía ser.

—No es necesario que lo digas. Ya sé lo que eres.

Alex ya notaba que la piel cobriza del moreno comenzaba a ponerse pálida y cuando le habló para captar su atención y sus oscuros ojos mostraron un repentino deje de miedo, no tuvo duda que sus deducciones eran correctas.

¿Pero qué tal si no era lo que pensaba?, Dios era una locura pensar que existían los hombres lo…

—¡Lo sabía!, ese chupasangre no es único por esta zona—una chica con el cabello corto y lacio hasta los hombros, con un parecido físico al hombre frente a ella, irrumpió abriendo la puerta con un solo golpe y sin reparar en Alex soltó palabras con exasperación—Sam va tener que ser más cuidado si quiere seguir siendo el macho alfa. Vaya, te ves horrible. Date una ducha y en cuanto vuelva saldremos a dar una vuelta cerca de la Push.—la chica hablaba con rapidez, mostrándose altiva y demandante hasta que su ceño se profundizo mientras veía al moreno—Por cierto, ¿dónde está la cara pálida que salvamos ayer?

Alex carraspeó. Y la cara de la chica se puso igual de pálida que la del chico.

—Leah—comenzó el moreno mirando a la chica, a Leah— Dile a Sam que tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente. Ahora déjanos solos.

La chica, Leah, clavó sus redondos ojos oscuros en Alex, mirándola como si verla ahí la hubiera descolocado.

—Yo…se lo diré.

Y dicho eso, la chica se fue como alma que lleva el diablo sin antes cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe.

La rubia dio un respingo ante el golpazo de la madera contra el marco de la puerta. Luego dirigió su mirada perdida a los ojos impactados del moreno. Él le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

—Yo…

—No tienes que decirlo, ya te lo dije—Alex se sorprendió por el tono tan firme con el que hablaba. En ningún momento bajó la mirada—Es solo que…no me lo creo.

Seth se removió inquieto.

—Se lo difícil que debe ser para ti.—dijo.

Alex lo miró y alzó las cejas inquisitivamente. Se había sentado en la cama, con las piernas colgando del colchón, dándole un aspecto cansado y frágil.

—No lo creo—dijo ella mientras sentía sus ojos escocer con la amenaza de lágrimas. Desvió la mirada—No tienes ni idea.

Algo pinchó el pecho de Seth. Se sentía como una aguja caliente debajo de su piel. No sabía porque, pero el comentario de la chica lo había herido.

—Solo…—exhaló con frustración—Solo, dime de una buena vez que crees que es lo que soy. Tal vez pueda aliviar un poco de tu carga.

Su tono, aquel tinte suave debajo de toda esa rudeza, fue lo que hizo a Alex no dejarse vencer con la tristeza que la estaba inundando y vaciando…de nuevo.

Por un segundo, todo fue silencio. No se atrevía a alzar la vista.

Se armó de valor, y con un ímpetu que antes no tenía lo miró a los ojos sin ser consciente de su cuerpo elevándose fuera de la cama en dirección a él.

—Eres un hombre lobo—sentenció la rubia apretando las manos con fuerza a sus costados—Y estoy cien por ciento segura que el hombre que me atacó era un vampiro.

**Renesme**

Nessie agradeció no haber llorado por todo el camino.

Poco le duró el gusto.

En cuanto puso, literalmente, un pie en el territorio del instituto, supo que algo no andaba bien. Desde antes de aparcar en el estacionamiento, los alumnos se mostraban agitados, muchos llevaban los periódicos del día en la manos y sus rostros de mostraban sorprendidos, algunos otros incrédulos.

Renesme trató de encontrar la cabellera rubia entre el mar de jóvenes que revoloteaban fuera de sus aulas y en gran parte del estacionamiento con murmullos que corrían como avispas alrededor de la pelirroja. Necesitaba saber que pasaba.

—No puedo creer que haya muerto.

—Dicen que no fue un accidente, sino un secuestro.

—Nadie sabe dónde está.

—Muchos dicen que trabajaba en un bar, tal vez decidió huir.

—Es horrible que después de ser una familia respetable, los Newton hayan acabado así.

Aquel comentario hizo parar en seco a la pelirroja. Se giró viajando desesperada la mirada entre el montón de gente hasta que divisó a una chica con el cabello rubio platino y ojos negros como el carbón que estaba en medio de un sequito de chicas con el cabello largo y bien arreglado.

–Mi madre siempre dijo que es chica Alexandria no era más que problemas, seguro que…

—¿Que has dicho?—Nessie interrumpió sin pensárselo, empujando con su cuerpo entre las olas de gente. La rubia parpadeó exageradamente, batiendo sus pestañas postizas como expresando su incomodidad ante la presencia de Nessie.

—¿Disculpa?—la rubia le chilló.

—Seguro piensa que ofendiste a su amiguita—dijo otra chica con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Nessie desgraciadamente la recordaba. Su nombre era Jasmine.—Alexandria Newton no es más que la oveja negra de este respetable pueblo, para que lo sepas.

Renesme ignoró a la castaña y asió le brazo de la rubia con fuerza.

—Dijiste algo sobre un secuestro y una...una muerte—se obligó a decir sin atragantarse. Su mente viajaba más rápido con conclusiones que con los hechos que escuchaba.

_Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada,_ pensó la pelirroja mientras le clavaba los ojos a la chica que sostenía del brazo.

—Auch—la rubia se retorció y logró zafarse sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Nessie.—¿Que pasa contigo?

—¿No lo sabes?—irrumpió otra joven con cabello negro y unos impactantes ojos azules. Parecía más amable que las demás.

—¿Saber qué?—jadeó Ness, imaginándose lo peor.

—Michael Newton está muerto.—anunció una voz detrás de Renesme.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta, encontrándose con unos oscuros negros y una sonrisa cruelmente torcida en ese rostro perfectamente delineado de altos pómulos. La capitana de las porristas, Megan, estaba cruzada de brazos y sus largos cabellos azabaches cayendo a los lados de las curvas de su cuerpo. En su cara había un deje extraño de satisfacción.

—¿Qué?—murmuró la pelirroja cuando al fin halló su voz.

Si se podía ser más inhumano con una sonrisa, Megan lo había logrado.

—El padre de tu amiga, Michael Newton, fue hallado muerto en medio de la carretera debajo de su vieja furgoneta—dijo la morena con tono de impersonalidad—No encontraron rastro alguno del causante del accidente, por lo que piensan que fue intencional.

Renesme se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo ya las lágrimas escurriendo sobre sus mejillas.

—Por cierto—añadió Megan con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos—No se encontró señal alguna de su hija. Tal parece que Alexandria Newton está desaparecida.

**Jacob**

En cuanto Sam, Leah y Jacob habían llegado a la casa de los Clearwater en la Reserva, Seth los recibió con un extraño semblante sombrío. Al principio, Jacob pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, pero al prestar más atención en el rostro de su amigo reiteró que la mandíbula apretada lo hacía verse más intimidante y un poco más…adulto. Realmente, aquel chico de sonrisa fácil había quedado muy alejado de este hombre que se les presentaba en frente. Jacob tuvo que preguntarse cuando precisamente había dejado que los prejuicios que tenía a hacia Seth como el más chico de la manda o aquel chico que lo seguía con excitación (tal y como un cachorrito) a todas partes lo hubieran cegado y no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo maduros que se habían puesto él y Leah.

Bueno, tenía sus dudas con Leah.

Antes de pisar el pasto cerca de la casita de leños, Jacob sufrió de violentos espasmos esporádicos mientras se transformaba en humano al tiempo que veía al lobo blanco alejarse detrás de la cabaña. Leah tendría ropa cerca de la entrada del patio trasero. Seth alcanzó a Jacob y a Sam mucho antes que se transformaran y les lanzó calzoncillos y bermudas que los cubrirían lo suficiente. Sam fue el primero en cambiarse y hablar.

—¿Donde esta?—dijo dirigiéndose a Seth. Jacob no pudo evitar mirar las arrugas entorno a los ojos del macho alfa que se marcaba en su semblante regio. Sam, al igual que Quil y Paul, había querido envejecer con su pareja de toda la vida, con lo que lo hacía lucir más cansado.

Seth hizo una mueca como debatiéndose internamente en que decir.

—En la sala, con Paul—dijo finalmente. Hubo un momento en que la mirada del chico conectó con Jacob, que hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que Seth se veía. Parecía haber envejecido cien años.

—Muy bien—Sam le hizo un gesto a Jacob con la cabeza—entremos.

Cuando Jacob cruzó por primera vez la mirada con la chica rubia de cabello salvaje, notó un extraño sentimiento de _deja vu _embargándolo. Había algo con respecto a su rostro que le hacían recordar cierta anécdota con Bella y su amigo con cara aniñada. Seth, que había entrado último, fue a posicionarse cerca de la chica rubia sin despegarle la vista ni un segundo. Jacob se limitó a fruncir el ceño sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Bueno—comenzó Paul escupiendo migajas al suelo, todos se le quedaron mirando mientras daba otra mordida a su trozo de pastel de carne—¿Por qué tanto misterio?—dijo con la boca llena.

Sam trató de ignorar el hecho que su segundo al mando fuera tan poco profesional y dirigió una mirada llena de intriga a la chica mientras se posicionaba a lado de Paul.

—¿Quieres comenzar…?

—Alexandria—dijo la chica con un tono de voz sorprendentemente fuerte. Llevaba un pantalón holgado y una playera vieja que la hacían verse más pequeña de lo que era. Su mirada entrecerrada y fría decía todo lo contrario.

—Alexandria—repitió Sam sin dejar su perfecta cara inmutable—¿Quieres comenzar contándonos los sucedido esta madrugada?

La chica se removió en su asiento, respirando profundamente. Tal vez quería aparentar, mientras se pasaba una mano descuidadamente por la cara, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Seth pareció notar lo mismo que Jacob y le lanzó una mirada a Sam de anticipación.

—Yo podría hacerlo—dijo el más joven de la manada—Estaba ahí.

Jacob estaba a punto de hablar cuando Leah apareció.

—Yo también estaba ahí—dijo la morena pasando de largo a todos los presentes con la barbilla alta y se fue a posicionar lado de su hermano con los brazos cruzados.—Y les puedo asegurar que estamos metidos en verdadero lio.

Paul había terminado ya de devorar su bocado cuando le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Leah.

—Yo también tengo noticias.—dijo—Los…—se calló repentinamente al notar que la chica rubia le prestaba más atención de la necesaria—¿Podemos hablar de esto frente a ella?—le dijo a Sam. El metamorfo alfa solo asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Está implicada—Sam miró a Seth como pidiendo su permiso. A Jacob le pareció extraño el gesto—Además…ella lo sabe todo.

Después de la declaración, la habitación estalló en protestas.

—¿Cómo que ella lo sabe todo?—rebuznaba Paul con la venas de su cuello sobresaltadas en su piel.

—Seth, ¿se lo constaste?—chillaba Leah fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

—Seth, ¿se lo dijiste?—hacía eco Jacob sin dejar de avanzar hasta Seth.

Seth solo negaba con la cabeza mientras Sam calmaba a Paul con todo lo que era capaz hasta que la chica rubia que había estado callada, se levantó de un saltó y con los puños cerrados miró a todos con rabia mientras les gritaba:

—¡Ya cállense, maldición!

Todos guardaron silencio, puede que hayan dejado de respirar por un segundo. Seth fue el primero en moverse. Se lanzó al frente cuando la chica comenzó a sollozar en silencio sin dejar de escrutar a los metamorfos presentes con la mirada. A Jacob le sorprendió la facilidad con que Seth se acercó a Alexandria y le tomó la mano para volver a sentar, pero más lo sorprendió el hecho que la chica se dejará hacer por él, como si se conocieran desde hace años.

—Sam—el tono de Seth era más grave que de costumbre—Ella no puede hacer esto ahora.

—Déjalo—Alexandria sacudió la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que delicadamente había quitado de agarre de Seth. Su rostro infeliz se alzó, clavando una mirada eléctrica en el macho alfa de la manada.—Quiero ayudar a detener a los desgraciados que mataron a mi padre.

Jacob se quedó aturdido por un momento. Nunca había presenciado a una persona, casi una niña, con tanto odio despotricado en una sola frase. Luego razonó las últimas palabras de la chica: _Los desgraciados que mataron a mi padre_. ¿Quién habría sido su padre?, y lo más alarmante, ¿Había muerto alguien a manos de los chupasangre que estaban cazando?

Sam dio tres pasos al frente captando la atención de todos. Paul le siguió, cuadrándose en su lugar sin despegar la vista la rubia que no dejaba de mirar a Sam. Seth parecía incomodo con la mirada de Paul a Alexandria mientras Leah era punto y aparte con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a lado de Paul. Jacob se quedó cerca de Seth, esperando por lo que el jefe de la manada estaba por decir.

—Seth—llamó con voz grutural al lobo.—Cuéntanos lo que paso.

El susodicho miró a Alexandria antes de dirigirse a Sam. Con las manos echas un manojo de nervios, Seth alzó la cabeza y le echó una última mirada furtiva a la rubia antes de comenzar a redactar.

—Como todos los lobos en esta sala saben—comenzó—El avistamiento de nuevos vampiros cerca de Forks no son nada nuevo—hizo una mueca de asco que no le pasó desapercibida a nadie—Pero ayer, Leah y yo seguimos el rastro de uno en especial que había atacado a una chica cerca de la colindancia con Canada.—Seth suspiró e inhaló aire con fuerza. Jacob notó que sus nudillos estaban pálidos de tanto cerrar sus puños—Al parecer esta chica, Julie James…desapareció.

—La creen secuestrada—acató Leah cuando su hermano parecía no ser capaz de continuar.—Y después de lo sucedido ayer—su semblante estaba estoico y habia algo en sus ojos cuando miró a la rubia que había agachado la vista—Seth y yo pensamos que estos vampiros no están tratando de saciarse con la sangre de los humanos. Descubrimos que había más de uno implicado en la escena de crimen, pero también descubrimos que el cuerpo no se hallaba en un radar de quince kilómetros a la redonda, ni rastro de sangre u olor de los atacantes. Simplemente, habían desaparecido.

—Pero uno fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para volver a atacar cerca de aquí—irrumpió Jacob, recordando que el mismo había percibido el aroma hediondo del inhumano rondando cerca de la Push.

—Exactamente—Leah volvió a mirar de esa forma extraña a la chica—El muy bastardo mató al padre de la chica, y luego quiso…bueno, ¿está bien que lo diga?—le dijo a la rubia.

—No.—atajó Seth con el semblante congestionado con una ira repentina.

—Es necesario—susurró con voz ronca Alexandria sin despegar la vista del suelo.—Esta bien, tienen que saberlo Seth—le dijo la chica al lobo, tratando exitosamente de tranquilizarlo. Jacob había empezado a tener miedo por la chica, el temperamento de los lobos era desenfrenado y brutal si no se lograba controlar, pero ahí estaba la desconocida, tratando al chico con amabilidad y saliendo ilesa. Dejó sus músculos relajarse.

—Leah—Sam se irguió alcanzando su máxima altura sin dejar de observar la cercanía con el que la cara pálida y Seth se trataban. Todos en la sala, pensó Jacob, habían notado ya su extraña química.—¿Qué fue lo que vampiro quiso hacerle a la chica?

Leah, por lo que parecía la primera vez, se removió incomoda.—Atacó a la chica para luego…—hizo una pausa para después decir con un tono que rayaba en la furia que se podía ver arder en las pupilas de Seth, la última palabra que dejó a todos en silencio.—Violarla.

**Renesme**

No podía decir cuánto tiempo tardó en reaccionar y volver a su auto.

Después de pasar de largo a Megan y su grupo, corrió con una velocidad impactante a quien le prestara atención (afortunadamente, nadie lo estaba haciendo, todos tenían otra cosa a que regalarle su atención) se dirigió al estacionamiento. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Renesme arrancó y salió disparada hacia la carretera con dirección a la casa de Alex.

No sabía cómo llegar, pensó unos segundos después, pero si seguía el rastro del aroma característico de su amiga, con suerte la encontraría en unos minutos. Aún tenía lágrimas surcando su rostro y haciendo que su vista se nublara. Tenía el gran peso de haber roto con Jacob hace unos pocos minutos, que la noticia de Alex (su única amiga en ese pueblo, alguien a con quien podía contar) había desaparecido, no hizo más que quebrarla hasta el punto del sollozo. Todo el pecho le dolía. Quería hablar con Jake, ¿pero acaso podía?, ¿no era ella quien había dicho que debían vivir sus vidas por separado por un tiempo?. En definitiva no podía llamarlo. Estaba sola por el momento. Ella iba a encontrar a Alex, costase lo que lo costase.

Repentinamente giró el volante a la izquierda, direccionando el auto a estamparse con el tronco de un árbol, pero gracias a sus reflejos volvió a ajustar el volante de un solo movimiento, asiéndolo con fuerza y equilibrando la dirección del automóvil hacia la carretera. Pisó el freno hasta el fondo, mirando con los ojos desorbitados el retrovisor y la respiración irregular llenando el silencio.

Un auto estaba volcado unos metros atrás de ella.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad tan rápido como sus temblorosos dedos le permitieron, y salió de un salto después de abrir la puerta del coche. Corrió con el corazón golpeándole la caja torácica y jadeando en desesperación.

Al alcanzar la manija del auto, esta salió disparada, totalmente arrancada del cadáver de la furgoneta de un tajo limpio. Renesme no era consciente de la fuerza brutal con la que se movía y actuaba, solo lo hacía con el único objetivo de encontrar a su amiga. Hasta ignoró los listones amarrillos que señalaban que no se debía mover ninguna pieza de la escena de crimen.

Un olor agridulce golpeó sus fosas nasales, emanaba de interior de la camioneta. Renesme identificó el olor de la sangre, un olor suave pero no delicado como el de Alex. Frustrada, Nessie salió del auto con rapidez, tambaleándose hacia atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin probar sangre?, no lo sabía, y en realidad, no le importaba ahora.

Se sostuvo el estómago con una mano arrastrando los pies lejos de la camioneta y el olor fresco de una cabellera rubia la hizo detenerse. El aroma de Alex estaba cerca. A Nessie se le cortó la respiración mientras seguía el pequeño hilo del rastro aromatico y se topaba con un pedazo de tela sobre un tronco a lado de la carretera junto a una sandalia rosa llena de lodo. El trozo de tela era imperceptible para cualquier humano, Nessie tuvo que agradecer por su mitad inmortal al poder captarlo tan claramente y poder oler con precisión la fragancia. El viento parecía también estar de su lado. El aire llevó consiguió el aroma de Alex combinado con otro que reconocería hasta el fin del mundo. El aroma de los lobos.

**Jacob**

Los lobos tenían un sentido agudo del oído. En ese momento lo único que captaban sus oídos era un zumbido y luego…silencio.

Nadie dijo nada al principio, así que Jacob tuvo que tragar con fuerza y aclarase la garganta antes de obligarse a hablar.

—No puede ser posible, los chupasangre no tienden a controlarse cuando…—no pudo terminar. Era demasiado horrible pensar en eso. Leah lo miró con una ceja enmarcada, adivinándole el pensamiento al metamorfo.

—Lo sabemos—aclaró la morena. —Aun así estoy segura de lo que vi.

—Yo también estoy segura—dijo la chica rubia con gesto perdido.

Seth apretó los puños de nuevo.

—Tienen que pagar. —murmuró el chico, Jacob dedujo que más para sí mismo—Sam, tenemos que ir tras ellos, seguirles el rastro. No podemos permitir que sigan haciendo…que sigan haciendo daño. —miró al macho alfa con el gesto descompuesto. Parecía sufrir.

Sam asintió una vez.

—Seth tiene razón. Lo siguiente es…

El macho alfa giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la ventana. Los demás lobos también lo hicieron escuchando el chirrido de unas llantas aproximándose a toda velocidad. La rubia fue la única que los miró a ellos en vez de la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó asustada de que todos parecían tensos.

Seth fue el único que le prestó atención y la miró con ojos preocupados.

—No temas, Alex—el lobo sostuvo una de sus manos pálidas.—¿Quién es?—preguntó a los demás.

—No lo sé—el tono de Sam era grave—quédense aquí.

—No—Jacob lo tomó por el hombro cuando el lobo ya avanzaba—Espera—la nariz del metamorfo aleteaba. Había reconocido ese aroma a kilómetros.—Es Nessie.

…

La pelirroja había seguido el aroma de los lobos. A unos metros de llegar a su destino, supo donde le dirigía el hedor. La casa de los Clearwater estaba igual que siempre, a excepción de la manada de quileutes de piel cobriza que la esperaban en el umbral de la puerta a su llegada. Leah, Sam, Paul y Seth estaban ahí, pero al único con el su mirada conecto fue con Jacob hasta que una cabecita rubia asomo de entre la espalda de Seth.

Alex.

Nessie sonrió de pura alegría al haberla encontrado viva y sin rastro de ser…algo más. Había temido por ella, su cabeza había sacado conclusiones que no quería se hicieran verdad, pero ahí estaba, su única amiga estaba a salvo.

—Ness—susurró con voz ronca Alex detrás de Seth.

Jacob giró la cabeza apenas para ver el reconocimiento en los ojos de la rubia.

Ella conocía a Renesme.

¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?, repentinamente, sintió el abismo que los separaba a él y a Renesme crecer unos centímetros considerables.

En un segundo, la rubia había salido disparada al frente al igual que Nessie había saltado fuera de su auto. Se produjo una colisión de ambas cuando se encontraron en medio de un abrazo dejando a Jacob un poco desencajado.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Alex era amiga de Nessie?—le preguntó Seth.

Jacob no podía despegar la vista las chicas que se miraban ahora y parecían hablar entre ellas con familiaridad. Nessie se veía súbitamente feliz.

—No lo sabía—masculló.

—Jacob—Sam había apartado sutilmente a Seth y clavado la vista en Nessie.—¿Se lo has dicho?—dijo dirigiéndose al metamorfo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—No tuve tiempo.—no dio explicación.

—Tendrá que saberlo ahora—espetó Paul, metiéndose entre Sam y Jacob.—Puede sernos de mucha ayuda.

Las chicas seguían hablando con voz baja para que nadie la oyera, al igual que los tres lobos repentinamente lo hicieron.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le inquirió Jacob a Paul.

Le macho alfa y su segundo al mando intercambiaron una mirada.

—Sam estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que hiciera un rápido viaje a Seattle en busca de los sandijuelas que desaparecieron a Julie James y ahora atacantes de la chica.—la mandíbula de Paul comenzaba a apretarse con ira

—¿Seattle?, ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido Jacob.

—Fue ahí donde comenzó la última vez.—explicó Sam. Su semblante estaba sombrío.

Jacob asintió comprendiendo a que se refería. Él mejor que nadie recordaba la batalla que había librado el clan Cullen y los lobos en contra del ejército de Victoria. Muchas batallas se libraron es día, incluso el veneno que lo había amenazado con la muerte.

—Seguí el hedor de los asesinos y me encontré un alto índice de desapariciones.—prosiguió Paul—Casualmente, todos los supuestos secuestros han sido de mujeres.—sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea.

—¿Y?—exigió Jacob cuando Paul se calló.

Paul y Sam intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

—Paul no está seguro—continuó Sam—pero cree que la razón por la que los vampiros de esa zona solo atacan a mujeres es porque las quieren para fines diferentes a solo ingerir su sangre.

Repentinamente, Seth se había puesto pálido como un fantasma.

—No lo creo—su mirada viajó rápidamente a la rubia y se clavó en ella mientras negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente—Voy a matar a esos malditos.—masculló con las venas botándose en su cuello.

—Seth, cálmate—le advirtió Sam.

Jacob puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Seth, tranquilízate hermano, no puede ser tan malo.

—Tu no lo entiendes, ¿cierto?—le escrutó con la mirada, era un mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—le regresó Jacob dejando caer el brazo.

—Lo que yo quise decir—irrumpió Paul masticando otra cosa que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantaloncillo—Fue que los vampiros quieren a esa chicas como su amantes.

El metamorfo se quedó quieto un segundo, impactado con la aclaración.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible?—gruñó Jacob mientras veía de reojo a Nessie y la rubia caminar hacia ellos. Bajó la voz una décima—¿No saben que podrían dejarlas embarazadas?, ¿Qué si no las matan ellos sus bebes lo harán?

Sam alzó una mano obligándolo a callar.

—Ellos lo saben—afirmó el macho alfa. Jacob estaba más confundido que nunca.

—Entonces, ¿qué caso tiene…?

—Yo te diré que caso tiene—lo interrumpió Seth mientras luchaba con los espasmo de su cuerpo. Jamás, pensó Jacob, había visto al chico tan alterable.—La única razón por la que lo hacen es porque quieren dejarlas en cinta, quieren el producto de sus vientres.

Jacob iba a peguntarle algo a Seth cuando Paul habló.

—_Cuñado_, ¿sigues sin darte cuenta?—le escupió Paul y no esperó por su respuesta—Los malditos chupasangre están formando un ejército de híbridos de humano y vampiro.

—Deben de ser los Vulturi—Nessie había dejado a Alex detrás de ella, no pudo detenerse a escuchar lo que los lobos estaban discutiendo con tanto ímpetu. Ella no miraba a Jacob, no realmente. El vacío de brillantes ojos chocolate era inminente—Ellos quieren ver muertos a mi familia.

* * *

_Okay, llegamos al final del cap y espero que les haya gustado y ser puntual con el que sigue._

_No me odien, normalmente no soy así de desordenada pero tengo las cosas hechas un lío._

_Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia pueden buscarme en Facebook como Sophia Audet._

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_Carpe diem._


End file.
